One Piece of His Love
by Laced with Cyanide
Summary: Fuu, stuck in a life where she's married to a violent drunk with a child who's father she longs for. In reality, all she longs for is Mugen. Fuugen
1. Prologue

The very beginning of my first ever "Samurai Champloo" fanfic. Please review.

- **Laced with Cyanide** (Previously Chenoan)

* * *

**01**

**Prologue**

**Fuu**

It had been a mere month since I had seen either of them.

I had trouble coming to terms with my new life, coming to terms with this loneliness I felt. Each morning it would be the same, I would wake and then I would work, then, in the afternoon I would sleep some more, the days exhaustion too much for me to bear. Every thought would be dedicated to them, of the adventures we underwent and the struggles we went through. My thoughts wandered to the states of starvation I went through, I would always smile as I recalled Mugen's unkind responses to my whining, yet he would always find a way to feed me; he never failed to take care of me.

It was a sad thought that I only recalled these truths now, not once had I ever stopped and recognised just how kind he was being to me. His nature camouflaged that kindness well, too well, I would think sadly to myself. How I longed to live that life once again, not one day was alike, not one moment was boring, not one moment was I alone and not one moment was I without them…was without Mugen.

He would have gladly given his life for me and I would have gladly given myself to him but I didn't have the guts to reveal that truth. I was weak, stupid and a wimp and as a result I was filled with regrets and I wasn't so sure that those regrets would ever leave me. I let him go. I watched him walk away, I felt the heaving sobs threaten to break through my throat, I felt my body shiver, it killed me to watch, but I did because, otherwise, I would never realise that he was gone.

Never to return.

If I wasn't so exhausted each night I would cry myself to sleep. But I was, this strict schedule getting to my now free spirit. This world of which I had once belonged to no longer the world I belonged to. It was a place that seemed foreign, I only put up with it because I needed the money, the little willpower I had left dedicated to staying alive. Though the little willpower I had to stay alive was constantly at odds with the other.

But then it happened again.

Déjà vu hit me like a slap to the face; I sure as hell knew my face looked as though I just had been. Just like all those months ago he entered the restaurant where I worked, the sun shining around him leaving only his godly silhouette for me to marvel at. My mouth parted in surprise. He walked in and sat down, it took every muscle in my body to prevent myself from throwing my arms around him, creating a scene which could possibly get me fired. I walked up to him and smiled. He looked up at me, one eye was lazy. I looked at him oddly for a moment before I realised what was going on.

He was drunk.

Three in the afternoon and the idiot was already drunk!? I shook my head, half of me wanting to hit him, the other wanting to hug him. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back crookedly,

"Hey," he slurred, his eyes focused firmly on my chest, I growled, slapping him in the bead,

"Snap out of it you idiot, it's me Fuu!" He looked up at my face and his eyes widened, for a moment he seemed to sober,

"Fuu?" he slurred in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I work here you idiot"

"Here?" he said, disbelieving, I tilted my head sideways, never had I seen him this kind of drunk before, I began to worry but then he burst out laughing to an extent that everyone stared, "who the fuck would hire you?!" I growled, stepping on his foot violently, he yelped.

He stood up, grunting and mumbling incoherently, I wanted to stop him but somehow I couldn't, I just couldn't, it was better if he left.

. x X x .

That afternoon I left work to find a surprise just outside the door. Mugen was passed out in the alleyway next to the restaurant, his face seemed angry in his unconcious state. two men stood around him, kicking him, I could see the anger on his face as he slept,

"Oi, get up, you can't sleep here"

"We _said_ move i-"

"Uh, sorry," the men turned to me, an intimidating look in their eyes. Mugen's eyes crooked open, I couldn't understand why he was taking this, if he was awake then why didn't he just beat the crap out of these guys already? "Uh, sorry to interrupt but, this man fell asleep waiting for me, he's my responsibility," I saw Mugen stand up unsteadily, rubbing his head, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the situation. He walked passed the two men as though they weren't even there and looking down at me, a smirk on his face. We walked back to the room I was renting and there I lay on my futon, exhausted by the day's events.

What I didn't expect was for Mugen to lie down next to me.

He looked at me, that same smirk plastered on his face. Lazily he rolled over on top of me so that my body lay completely beneath him, his face held that same smirk, his eyes seem to bore down into my own, staring into my soul, reading every thought that had crossed my mind the passed month, every thought of him.

His lips crushed mine, I had always known he wouldn't be gentle, but I had never cared, it had never fazed me, Mugen in his truest form was what I wanted, but only if he would leave it without regrets,

"Mugen, you're drunk," I said, trying to argue, he grunted, "Mugen"

"Shut up," he growled, as he tried to undo my kimono,

"But…" his lips met mine again but this time they were much softer, it was a pleasure I could have never imagined. I didn't complain any further after that, complaining would only make him stop.

And that was the last thing I wanted.

. x X x .

The next morning he was gone.

It didn't hurt me as much as I thought, not a moment did I spend regretting the previous nights actions. I had gotten the little piece of Mugen I had always wanted, though not for as long as I would have liked. But all I had really asked for was just one piece.

One piece of his love.

But it would be only a little longer before I would realise just how much of a piece he had given me.

* * *

Five Reviews, then I will continue with this story.

**D**


	2. His Father

Okay, it's up, yah, kinda slow and short if you ask me, just a bit of history and such, etc. ENJOY! also excuse any errors, I was in a hurry, I have an essay due as well, which I have been procrastinating, leaving little time for editing.

- **Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**02**

**His Father**

**Fuu**

I run my hands through his tousled hair; it makes me smile.

No matter how much I suffer, no matter how much pain I must live through, it is this small pleasure that keeps me going. This small pleasure forces me to endure.

My son.

His face was wide and plump, a bubbly grin permanently fixated on his face. His eyes were dark as was his hair and no matter how hard one tried, it could never be combed neatly. The child was beautiful, more beautiful than any other child I had ever seen, maybe it was because he was my son, or because of the way he comforted me, or maybe it was because he looked exactly like his father.

It had been four years since he had left me that night. Mugen ran away from me, yet I was left with not one bitter feeling, I was just glad that I had been good enough, even if only for one night. These thoughts confused me, in my mind I knew I should be angry, that I should make him face his decisions but…my heart wasn't so willing, my heart only told me to love this child, that Mugen had already made his decision.

In that time I had his son and found the only man willing to care for me and my child. He knew that the child wasn't his and yet he was willing to make this embarrassing sacrifice, taking me in while heavily pregnant, giving me and my future son a place to live mere days after being fired from my job. At that time I had worried so much about my future, where I would live, how my child would survive; I couldn't bear to let Mugen's son starve.

But this luck came with a price. A month after Sora's birth, Kirai, the man I called my husband, returned home drunk. His nose was bleeding like a tap and his face looked wild, his eyes seemed to look into my very soul, I could feel the hate and frustration pulsing off of him, the anger aimed at me. Carefully I had put Sora down on the mattress, I scooted passed him, a feeling of foreboding running through my body as I smelt the saki on is breath. Kirai had turned with me, that same murderous expression on his face. I knew it was coming, I could feel it already, but at least I had guided him away from Sora.

The first blow was the most shocking, though I had expected it I hardly believed that he would do it. I could feel the dark bruise forming on my face and many more as his hard leather fists pounded into my soft body. I cried as I tried not to scream. He was finished after an hour or so, leaving me broken and bruised on the floor.

Three years had passed since that day and he hadn't changed he'd still return home once or twice a week, the smell of saki strong on his breath, ready to vent. Sora understood what was happening completely, he knew that this man was not his father, he knew that what he was doing as wrong, it made me sad to think that my sons eyes were so open so young.

Whenever Kirai returned in this state Sora knew what to do. He would run. The elderly woman next door never refused him, she felt sympathetic towards me and Sora. I refused to let Sora see more than he had to, I couldn't bear for his eyes to open any further.

I snapped out of my reverie as Sora groaned on my lap, his brow furrowed as though he was having a nightmare, I smiled, how Mugen-like he looked when his face contorted like that. I shook him slightly,

"Sora," I whispered gently, "Sora," his eyes opened lazily and he had a bewildered look on his face, "mummy needs to get up now," Sora yawned and curled back into my lap, I picked him up gently and lay him on the porch, the warm sun shining on his small body.

I turned to look at the road a few metres away. In the stillness of the day I could hear the crunching sound of footsteps as they collided with the dirt road, I began to walk towards the road, Kirai must be home, I thought to myself. As I stood, staring down the road, the familiar figure approached me, but it wasn't Kirai.

It was Mugen.

* * *

10 reviews total and I will continue with this.


	3. The Real Wimp

I would like to say thankyou to everyone that has reviewed, I didn't expect people to want another chapter only after one day!!  
Frankly, I'm flattered that you are all loving my story so much, thank you again for reviewing.  
I had alot more time to write this one, so that's good, hopefully it's of better quality, but I do admit that I am a lazy editor at times  
=D

- **Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

03**

**The Real Wimp**

**Fuu**

As I stared down that dirt road I could feel the hollow sensation of fear expanding in my stomach with every step closer he took. I shook my head nervously; scared of what might happen next as I stood there, frozen in my shock and fear of what was to come. It wasn't too late, I told myself, there was still time to run, to pick up Sora and run inside, Mugen would never have to know.

Have to know that he had a son.

As I considered this option I felt the uncertainty rolling around in hollow pit of my stomach. I felt sick with myself; that I would hide such a thing from him, that I would deprive him of this awareness, deprive him of the chance of fatherhood. This internal conflict was tearing me apart inside; I could feel its sharp claws digging into my heart.

In my trance I didn't feel Mugen's eyes piercing me, I didn't see his sardonic eyes boring into mine. My mouth parted in shock, there was no running now, I told myself, I felt relief flood through me, the need for decision was no longer there, though the feeling of foreboding remained, if anything, it increased.

My heart began to beat rapidly with every step that I heard crunch on the roads surface. I stared at him, my eyes wide. My eyes flickered momentarily to Sora asleep on the porch, the options returning to me, I could still put Sora inside, I could still hide Sora. No, I told myself, the internal conflict raging on. Mugen at least needed to be aware of this; he needed to know that he had a family out there, that there was someone out there that shared his eyes, his face, that there was a little piece of him hiding here in this backwater village.

He stopped in front of me, a strange look on his face, he looked into my face and I froze, unable to move in my nervousness,

"What's with the fucken stupid look?" he growled. I shook my head, realising just how stupid I must look with my mouth hanging open and eyes wide, gawking at him like an idiot, I composed myself and smiled sarcastically,

"Nice to see you too," I mumbled angrily, my squabbling instincts returning along with Mugen,

"Can't say the same for you" he said cleaning his ear, I growled; frustrated. We had been reunited for not even thirty seconds after four years seperated and he had already succeeded in bringing out my bad side. Half of me wanted to punch him and the other wanted to hug him; the warm memories of bickering hour after hour with him now fresh in my mind. Just thinking about it made me teary, how I longed for that time, where Mugen, Jin and I would travel together; it was difficult thinking of what they were doing, of their lives moving forward while my own heart remained where we had parted all those years ago.

I cleared my throat as silence began to grow,

"Well," he announced, walking passed me, "at least I got somewhere to stay tonight," I reacted immediately,

"Wait!" I called, he didn't stop. I ran to catch up to him only to see him stopped at the entrance to my home. His eyes seemed fixated on something and it didn't take three guesses for me to figure out just what he was looking at with such intensity, I felt my heart threaten to leap out of my chest.

He had seen Sora.

Mugen's whole body was turned to face the sleeping child now; he took a step towards him. I ran to catch up to them, I saw Mugen kick him, though gently. Sora stirred,

"I said wake up," mumbled Mugen under his breath, kicking Sora a little harder now. Sora stirred again, his face screwed up as he began to wake up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes,

"Mama?" he called softly, still half asleep. His eyes stretched open and his eyes met with the strangers. I looked at Mugen's face, there was nothing; it was frozen in all its emotionless glory.

I looked back at Sora whose face now held an expression of fear,

"Mama!" he called frantically, scrambling up from his place on the porch and running to me. He hid behind the tails of my kimono looking at the stranger with apprehension,

"Sora," I said gently, "this is Mugen," Sora only continued to stare at the stranger with a wary look in his eyes, then, he looked at me, I smiled encouragingly. He dug his face into my kimono shyly.

Mugen continued to stare for what seemed like forever to me, which could have easily been mere moments but right now, in my anxiety, I couldn't be sure of anything,

"What a fucken mummy's boy," he teased, "his father must fucked of with you, turning his son into a wimp like that," I could only stare, shocked by Mugen's response, could he honestly not see the resemblance, was he truly ignorant of the fact that this was his son before him. Lost for words I only managed to say one thing, it came out a lot crueller than I expected, the shock of it all getting to me,

"You can't stay here," I said numbly, there wasn't a hint of emotion in my voice, just cold and steely shock.

Mugen gave me an unbelieving look,

"What?" he said, annoyed,

"My husband would never allow it," I said a little softer, "I'm sorry," I couldn't meet his eyes, I felt Sora shuffling behind me, sensing my nervousness. Mugen turned around, mumbling something under his breath that sounded anything but tasteful. I felt tears gathering in the corner of my eyes; in some strange way I had kind of looked forward to Mugen seeing his son, I craved the realisation on his face, in some sick way I wanted to see it, I wanted him to understand.

"Wait," I called to him, "There is a place you might be able to stay," I said, clinging to him, not wanting him to leave me too bitterly, "the woman next door, she will take you in, I'm sure she will."

**Mugen**

As I followed Fuu I could feel it inside of me, the frustration that clustered inside of me, the shock; there was no doubt about it.

That wimpy brat was mine.

I could see it, from the moment I had seen his tiny form on that porch, I recognised him, I had recognised every inch of myself in his appearance. It frightened me; nothing had ever scared me more. Such odds, such unlikely odds and it had to be her, why her, why Fuu?

I had slept with her once, the biggest mistake I have ever made. I had never thought I would see the day I would be able to conceive a child, I thought that my balls were so fucked up from fighting that not one of them would ever get through. I clenched my teeth in disbelief, angry at myself, angry that I had made Fuu raise a kid that I had forced her into having, angry that she hadn't once tried to seek me out and angry that I hadn't stayed with her that morning, the day I ruined her fucken life.

I continued to stare at my feet; I wasn't surprised she was turning me down, even after having seen the brat with my own eyes I wouldn't own up to the kid. Why?

Because I was a fucken wimp too.

Like father, like son, I thought sourly to myself. Fuu stopped at the doorway of a small dilapidated building,

"Hello, Yuzuki?" called Fuu, there was the sound of light footsteps approaching then the rice paper door eased open,

"Oh Fuu!" called a creaky voice, "how nice to see you," Fuu smiled sweetly,

"Yuzuki, I was wondering whether I could ask you a favour"

"I'd be happy to babysit Sora," she said smiling in a warm, grandmotherly kind of way, Fuu laughed,

"I'm afraid the one I want you to babysit is a little larger than Sora, though I can't vouch that he's any smarter," I grunted at this insult and the old woman looked at me for the first time,

"Is this him?" she asked softly,

"Yes, he will only be staying a short time and I was wondering whether he could sleep here at night,"

"Of course, Fuu, after all you've done for me, I'd be happy to," I saw the brat looking at me curiously as he clung to his mother, when he saw me looking back he turned away and ran to the old woman,

"Grandma!" he called happily, I saw Fuu smile, it was such a soft and kind smile, I hardly recognised her.

Maybe the brat wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

15 Reviews and I will continue.


	4. Shit

Everyone, thank you for your reviews, they have been so encouraging (despite me kinda...blackmailing you into writing them =p) I'm having a great time writing this for you all and hopefully it can go on a while longer, I'll just have to see how much story I can get into it, also, any suggestions for future chapters will be of great help.  
thanks and sorry for the lewd title ;D.  
- **Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

04**

**Shit**

**Mugen**

"My husband was very much like you," I heard the old woman say, I grunted in reply and she laughed softly at me in return. Her house was falling apart inside just as it was outside. There was a leak in the roof despite there being no rain and the interior seemed dark and damp. Just shuffling on the floor made it seem as though it were about to collapse. I grunted again, pissed that Fuu wouldn't let me stay in her warm comfy little dream home for so much as one night. I lay on the floor, hoping to sleep the time away, but of course, that was not possible, "He used to act the same way," she continued to my irritation, "the answer to any question was either a grunt or a smart remark. Oh that man would irritate me endlessly; all we could do was argue. It gets me frustrated to this day just thinking about it"

"Then why the fuck did you marry him?" I said cutting her off, hoping to stun her into silence, of course, this only made her words more annoying,

"Because I loved him," she said laughing,

"Then stop wasting my time complaining"

"But I'm not"

"Like hell you are"

"That is why you're a lot like him," she laughed,

"I'm not your husband, lady"

"I know you're not," she said laughing at me, I grunted, "I'm just commenting on how alike you both are"

"And the point is?"

"You both felt the same way about a girl"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said sitting up and glaring at her, she only smiled, "Well?" I ordered; she remained silent. With a growl I stood up and began to walk outside, fed up with the woman's mind games,

"I suppose you'll understand tonight," she said softly, looking out the window, it was dark outside, for a moment I went to probe her further, to ask what was happening tonight. But I didn't.

I just walked straight out the door.

**Fuu**

I sat, curled up in a ball on the floor of my home, fear spreading through every inch of my body. He was late.

Kirai was late.

I wasn't scared of his return; I was scared of what might happen once he returned. Of course, with the now very likely chance of his return becoming violent I couldn't help but be filled with desolation. I could take it, but I know Mugen couldn't I new that Mugen would save me. I didn't want that, or maybe I did, no, I couldn't let him see, I won't let him feel the guilt.

In my frustration, I screamed. The patter of tiny footsteps appeared behind me, Sora came running in,

"Mama?" he asked anxiously, I looked up, a pathetic attempt at a smile on my face. Sora came to stand next to me, his eyes seemed sad. I couldn't look into them, I couldn't bear to see the understanding look in his eyes, it hurt to look,

"I think you should go next door," Sora nodded, he kissed me on the cheek and began to run but I grabbed his hand, "Don't tell Mugen okay?"

"Why?"

"Just promise me,' Sora looked away,

"I promise," he said somewhat sadly. There was a noise outside; the sound of clumsy footsteps approached us,

Kirai was back.

"Quick, go," I said hurriedly and Sora sprinted off to Yuzuki's.

**Sora**

I was halfway to the house when I ran into something solid, only narrowly passing the man that smelled of Saki; though it wasn't a wall, it was something smaller, I smelt the dirt and rot on his clothes and I knew it was that man immediately.

**Mugen**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said, purposely tripping him over, the brat shouldn't be running around this late at night, "go home"

"I can't," said the kid, I could hear the tears in his voice, I grunted before turning around. The kid could do whatever he wanted for all I cared, he wasn't my responsibility, at least, I didn't admit that he was.

There was yelling inside, the sound of things being broken, I couldn't hear Fuu, I could only hear the loud, angry, drunken voice of a man,

"Who's that?" I asked the kid, looking into his eyes so similar to my own though now shining with tears. He shook his head, "who the fuck is that?" I said again, getting pissed off,

"I'm not allowed to say!" he screamed back at me. I was silent, the kid was crying openly now, I grunted,

"Shit," I grabbed him roughly by the hand, I expected him to run but instead his hand curled into mine, "Shit," I said again, quieter this time.

I pulled him along forcefully yet somehow he managed to keep up, undoing the force I was using against him. I felt uncomfortable, the kid was getting attached, I had been mean, I had been anything but nice and yet he was looking at me with such happy eyes through the tears streaming down his face, I wanted to kick him, the brat was pulling a face and it was working, the fucking brat was messing with my head. The rice paper door was already open when I got there; I stood, looking through the doorway, disgust clear on my face.

Shit.

Fuu was being held up by her neck against the wall, her feet didn't touch the ground. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to block out the pain. Her face was badly bruised and her kimono was falling off,

"Shit," I said to myself. Letting go of the kids hand I reached for my sword, I walked towards him, my pace showing my emotions, anger, loathing, hate, disgust and self-hate coursed through my body at once, a sadistic sneer was fixated onto my face.

This fucker was going down.

* * *

20 review and I will continue =D  
(yes. I am a review tyrant)


	5. Protecting Who?

Thank you again for all the reviews, every time I read one it makes me smile. Thanks for making me smile =D  
as a reward I have written another one, so, yah, I hope you enjoy it just as much as previous ones.  
and I wrote this in TAFE so, keep in mind that I've been doing this illegally  
D:  
x3  
anyway, thanks for reviewing regularly, especially those who have been doing so since chapter one.

**

* * *

05  
Protecting Who?**

**Fuu**

Blood was pooling around my knees, I stared at the choking corpse to be that I had once called my husband. His eyes seemed to stare into nothingness; his lips were mouthing something though not a sound left his lips, his entire self was scattered in blood. I pitied him; looking down at him I saw the man who had kept me alive for four years and the man that had hurt me for just as long. I was filled with mixed feelings as my blank, shocked face stared down into his now lifeless one, I could feel him slipping away. I shook my head, this man had brought this upon himself, the gash through his torso was his own doing, and now he was nothing more than one of Mugen's victims.

I looked up, my face still blank and emotionless in my shock, I saw Mugen. He was wiping the blood from his sword onto his pants before returning it to his back. He looked at me, his eyes seemed to widen; it was the first time he looked at me since he had unsheathed his sword mere minutes ago. His eyes, they seemed stranger than usual, he was looking at me with an odd expression on his face that I didn't recgonise, that didn't seem right on him. I squinted at him, wanting to ask what was wrong but no words came out. Instead I looked to the side of him, Sora was standing there, clinging to his leg, I smiled, how long I had dreamt of that sight, of Mugen and Sora side by side.

Yet...this was different.

The image I had dreamt of for so long seemed warped now, not because of the blood, not because of the the death that surrounded this image, but because I expected to be there in that image, I expected their faces to be filled with joy. But, instead, both there faces were horrified, neither smiled. Sora's face was distraught he was staring at me, but Mugen just stared, there was something wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong. I tried to get up, I tried to stand, I needed to comfort them, whose faces were so forlorn.

I heard a scream.

It took a moment before I realised it was my own. A searing pain swept through my body, I felt hot tears stream down my face, what was wrong? It hurt so much, why? My vision grew blurry, I couldn't see straight, then, slowly, everything faded into black...

**Mugen**

"Fuu!" I yelled, dread creeping throughout me. She was bleeding, she was bleeding, oh fuck she was bleeding. I ran over to her, kneeling down beside her, realising for the first time just what I had done. In my anger she had been hurt; my sword had slashed her abdomen. I looked at the wound I had inflicted, it wasn't bleeding too bad, she could still be saved, but that wasn't important, I had hurt her, in my blind rage I had hurt her, the one I was trying to protect.

Or was I?

Maybe I wasn't protecting her, maybe I was protecting myself. Protecting myself from the guilt I felt at that moment, for the pain I had unknowingly caused her these passed four years and as a result I had only caused her more pain. I was no better a man than the bastard that lay dying next to her.

"mama?" oh shit, I told myself, the kid, fuck, the kid, he had seen, he had seen me kill the only person that was so much as even close to being a father and now he was watching his mother bleed out onto the floor where he was raised. What the fuck have I done?

I looked at Sora; the expression on his childish face was worse than I could have imagined,

"Get the fuck out of here!" I roared at him, my irritation growing with my guilt but he didn't move. I growled, "Get the fuck out of here!" I said again, louder, more violently, he flinched but he didn't move, I breathed, "go to the old woman next door, now" I said, trying to control myself. For a moment he didn't move, he only stared at his mother, unconscious, dying on the floor, but then he turned around and left, I sighed.

I turned back to Fuu; her face was screwed up into an expression of pain, in the time I had been trying to get the kid away from me I should have been fixing her. I ran into the bedroom, searching through everything and anything for something to bandage her up with. I found a roll of bandage under her bed, it was covered in blood stains that Fuu had attempted to clean away, I grunted, she had been through a lot worse than this, I told myself. What I had done to her could never be cleaned away though, this bandage was a testament to it and now I would add to the many stains once again, the tally of blood I had forced her to spill.

I ran back out to her and began to undress her, the blood made her kimono cling to her, I felt sick as I heard the sound of it pealing off her body. Carefully I cleaned the wound and washed away the blood that was smeared all over her body, then, quickly but cautiously, I rolled the bandage around her waist, tightly covering the wound. I picked her up and placed her gently on the bed in the next room. Just as I had sat down, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me.

Lazily, I stood up, not one thought ran through my mind, I couldn't bear to think right now, nothing but angst remained in my thoughts. The old woman stood before me, the hand of my son in her own. I grunted and nodded my head into the direction of the unconscious Fuu.

I don't know how she managed it but the woman, in one graceful move, put Sora's hand in mine as she walked passed, Sora looked at me, tears still in the corner of his eyes, there was a plea in his face, I looked away, unable to meet the eyes of the child. I grunted, unable to comprehend my anxiety in the eyes of a kid. I sighed, aware of what he wanted to ask,

"She'll be alright," I assured him.

At least...that's what I hoped.

* * *

25 reviews and I'll continue  
(which will probably be tomorrow x3)


	6. Visitors

This ones alot shorter and It took a lot longer to put up than usual.  
Sorry.  
I've been busy this weekend.  
Well, anyway, back by popular demand...!!!!  
xDDD  
you thought I was gonna spoil it?  
Never!!!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
- **Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**06**

**Visitors**

**Mugen**

I leant against the wall, staring at Fuu's immobile figure across the room. I was staring intently, willing her to wake up, wanting this self loathing to stop, this confusing feeling I was experiencing to end. How had I hit her, how could I have misjudged so direly. It was my anger, I told myself, I was so angry at myself, I needed to cut away what had caused that anger, I needed to kill Kirai, I needed to hurt him. Maybe that's why, I thought to myself; resolving. Maybe, at that time, Fuu meant nothing; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time

No.

That couldn't be it, I told myself, silent anger now clear on my face, I could never hurt Fuu, angry, drunk, confused, no matter what state I was in, I would never hurt Fuu, not now, not then, not ever. Yet I did, I've hurt her so many times in so many ways. I was what caused her pain. I took away any happy future that may have been in store for her the day slept with her, the day I got her pregnant. I was the reason she ended up with such a bastard of a husband and now it was my fault she was lying on the floor unconscious. I had hurt Fuu, and there was no one else I could blame.

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt his eyes on me. Again. I shot the child standing next to me a deadly glance, for a moment he was caught off guard but then returned my glare with a childish smile. I looked at him, he was standing just like me, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest, His eyes focused on my sword; I rolled my eyes, my attention returning to Fuu. I heard his tiny footsteps as he scrambled off, I didn't bother to look back at him, the kid was getting on my nerves.

When he returned I could hear the pride in his footsteps, I couldn't help but look. He was back to mimicking my position against the wall, but now something was different.

He had a sword.

It wasn't a real one; it was a badly made wooden replica. Somehow, it seemed familiar. My eyes widened as recognition flooded through me, my shocked face returning to Fuu, the sword was toy imitation of my own. I thought for a moment, just what had been going through her mind as she made it, just why would she give her son a sword, wood or otherwise, and why would she model it after my own?

I wondered, for the first time, how Fuu felt. I'd always assumed that she loathed what life I had given her. But what if she actually enjoyed this life? I could see she enjoyed motherhood, but was it my child she wanted?

Was it me that she wanted?

I tried to think back to that night, the night with Fuu. What had she said, what had happened. I leaned my head back against the wall, my eyes closed tight in thought. Had I really forced her into it just as I had thought all this time? Was I really the bad guy? Had I been beating myself up for hurting Fuu like that these passed three years mistakenly?

I shook my head.

Of course not, I had forced Fuu. Why would she sleep with me willingly? What could she possibly mean by doing so, I mean.

I was the bad guy.

. x X x .

It was dark outside and I lie next to Fuu on the futon next to her. My eyes were focused on the woman next to me. In the silence that had gone on these passed hours since Fuu's injury I hadn't stopped thinking, each thought dedicated to her, to me, to just what had happened that drunken night four years ago.

I had long since disposed of Kirai, his corpse was something the kid didn't need to see. This thought brought my mind back to the kid. I looked at the child that was curled up against my armpit, I grunted, he was sleeping soundly, the feeling of something so small and vulnerable curled up against me was odd. It was a whole new experience. I closed my eyes, letting the mental exhaustion I felt take me over.

Footsteps.

My eyes flew open, debating getting up,

"Hello?" called a female voice, I raised an eyebrow, concluding that this person was harmless, anyone that announced their whereabouts so easily was of no danger to me, I closed my eyes again, "Hello, anyone there?" called the voice again, I felt the child next to me squirm, his face held a terrified expression; he was having a bad dream, I concluded, and this loud person wasn't helping one bit,

"Shut up," I said severely in a loud whisper, hesitantly I put my arm around the child who was now shivering; he seemed to curl into the shape of my arm. I looked away from him, this action new to me.

I heard the footsteps approach me, I glared as the dark elegant woman entered the room, she flinched as she met my eye,

"Hello!" said the woman, her face portraying the intimidation of my glare, "I was wondering whether my husband and I could stay here the night"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" I growled menacingly, hoping to scare her off,

"Please, there is no hotel in this town; we just need a place to stay"

"Fuck off"

"Please," she said again. I growled, the woman getting on my nerves, it would appear she wasn't giving up and there wasn't much I could do about it. The child left me unable to raise my voice above a violent whisper or show her the door myself, I rolled over, the kid curling up into the shape of my body, ignoring her, "Thank you!" she announced, taking my indifference as a yes, I thought about telling her otherwise but I decided not to, the idea of more effort putting me off.

Five minutes later the woman returned with a man, I hardly realised he was there, his footsteps were so quiet. He manoeuvred himself into the room; I could hear the sound of his clothes rustling as he bowed,

"Thank y-" he went silent, I went to look just as he said the words that shocked me to my core, "Fuu?"

Fuck.

It was Jin.

* * *

Well, time for the chapter requirements again  
O:  
35  
and no, it can't be thirty, as that would give me NO time at all for breaks =D  
*lazy*


	7. Heavy Heart

I have alot of homework lately, so thats why they've been coming in a bit later than usual (and shorter)  
but thank you all for reviewing, it makes me want to write.  
and Jin came back for a reason, whcih is to make it difficult and I think something else (not sure to use it yet)  
Anyway, thanks again for reading.

- **Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

07**

**Heavy Heart**

**Mugen**

I tried not to move, I hoped that he didn't see me, Jin was the last thing I needed right now.

But there he was, in all his fucking glory.

I could feel it coming, the words on his lips, the emotionless anger in his voice, the cold fire in his eyes, now there was no way out of this mess. I had nowhere to run. I felt heard the kid moan, gritting my teeth, I felt the urge to hurl him across the room; the kid was one noisy sleeper.

Mugen walked over to investigate the sleeping Fuu. His hands brushed the bandages around her waist,

"What happened?" he said, looking me directly in the eye, I grunted in reply. In his eyes were a question, I could see he was asking what had happened to Fuu, but I could also see that the question covered a lot more than her injury. I was silent as was he, his gaze piercing my own; we were stuck in this epic war of glare for three minutes before we were interrupted,

"Jin?" called the woman whose face I finally remembered. Jin stood up, calmly,

"Shino and I will be in the other room," he paused, "we can catch up tomorrow."

Catch up, I thought sourly, more like interrogate.

**Fuu**

It hurt, I thought to myself, it hurt to move and it was so tight, the bandages were so tight. I opened my eyes warily, what had happened?

Then it all came back.

Mugen's face, the expression it held, the tears my son was shedding. Where were they? My eyes swept the room frantically, panicking in the dark. My eyes settled on the huddled lump not far from me; it was Mugen and his arm was Sora. I smiled at the sight, a sight I long doubted I would ever see, but again, something was missing.

Me.

I rolled onto my elbows and crawled over to them, pulling my futon along with me as I did. I set myself down on my side, wrapping my arms around Sora, feeling the warmth of Mugen's hands next to my own cold ones. I closed my eyes, a smile on my lips.

This was the sight I had envisioned.

**Mugen**

I slid my hands over to hers; they were cold, like ice. I jumped from the touch, not from the cold, but from the feelings of guilt inside me, that her skin wouldn't be so corpse-like if I hadn't forced her into this condition.

But why?

After all I had done, why did she crawl towards me in her condition, what was it that compelled her to do so? I furrowed my brow deeper as I thought. Sora. It had to be Sora, she wanted to hold Sora.

Carefully, I let my hands slip away. Her hand gripped mine; I returned them to her, shocked. Was Sora really the only reason? I looked t her face, it was peaceful, a hint of a smile lingered on her lips as she rested in a state of not awake but not yet sleep.

Again, with this image before me, the old thoughts began to resurface. What was Fuu thinking, just what motivated her in her mind? Was it me, or was it purely Sora, did she care for me at all, I shook my head, then resting it on Sora's. Fuu could never care for me that way, not ever.

But, now I cared for her.

It was odd, I had never really wanted Fuu before, well, I had, but I had out of pure lust. Or was it? She had never been much to look at, so what was I lusting after those four years ago, was it truly lust, or was it something more, was it something deeper. But now, only now that I had considered Fuu's feelings, considered that she just might feel for me did I even come close to returning those feelings, imaginary or no.

I looked at the child in my arms. Was it because of the brat that I began caring about her, guilt and the blood tie attracting me to her. Was this emotions even real, was it just me imagining them, wishing them to be true to fill the emotionless hole I had dug for myself.

I wanted to punch something, stab it. I hated these feelings that welled up inside of me, this weight on my chest that only seemed to get heavier each day. Barely one word had been spoken between us yet I had fretted over everything she did say or had experienced. What was this weight and why did it hurt so much?

Why is my heart so fucking heavy?

* * *

I need 40 reviews (total) before I write the next chapter.


	8. Smug

Ok, I had some time to do this chapter in class, so, I hope you enjoy it. Also, please keep on reviewing, it's those reviews that keep this Fanfic going and me wanting to write for you guys ;D so, thanks for that.

- **Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

08**

**Smug  
**

**Jin**

I stood over the three of them, looking blankly at their huddled bodies. I stared placidly at the child that lay between them, glaring at their fingers intertwined.

Four years.

That's how long it had been, that was just how much I had missed. Had they been together all this time or had they only just reunited? Was this child even Mugen's? My eye twitched as the thought crossed my mind, such a disturbing and provoking thought. What was Mugen thinking? What could possibly have been going through his mind when this happened?

I shuddered.

The Image of Mugen's scarred, violent body kneeling over Fuu's small and fragile one made me sick. The only image I could conjure was of Fuu's small frame in the shadow of his large sadistic body, fear clear on her face as Mugen's touch approached her, manoeuvring closer, his face threatening and unsympathetic. The thought made me want to hurt him, I wanted to cut him down, right here and now.

The child squirmed. I looked at him; he was a beautiful child, His face boasted Mugen's features, feature that, to my surprise, suited the characteristics of a babies rounded face; he had to be Mugen's child. I nudged Mugen roughly on the head with my foot; he didn't stir, I kicked him harder and he groaned, opening his eyes to the burningly bright morning light. His content face seemed to fall when his eyes met mine,

"What the fuck do you want?" He slurred in his sluggish state,

"We need to talk"

"You can tell me about whatever the fuck it is later, now ;eave me alone," he said, sounding irritated. He closed his eyes again. Oh how I wanted to hurt him,

"I really think we need to talk, Mugen," I pushed, remaining calm,

"I don't," he mumbled. I yanked his hair and pulled him away from the pair with ease, no one seemed to notice, except for the child who seemed to squirm after losing his left source of warmth.

Mugen's face looked violent, as though he was going to start shouting obscenities at me any second, but then he looked at the pair on the floor. For a moment, his face seemed to soften, but only for a moment, his face turned to stone just as fast as it come. I looked at him oddly; this was odd for Mugen, he was _restraining_ himself, this was something Mugen was not capable of. At least, as of four years ago.

For the first time, I realised just how much I had missed them. Fuu, so much like a child, he considered her to be a sister and Mugen, the only person he had ever connected with, even despite the shallow loathing that they had for each other at times.

Mugen walked outside, ignoring me. I followed, wondering why he was so conscious of Fuu's feelings all of a sudden. Even if their relationship was now romantic, I could never imagine him caring so much, or was it because of the kid?

I followed him, these thoughts lingering momentarily on my mind, my anger not as passionate as it had been before. He sat on the porch. The sun was low in the sky and the morning was cool, a small breeze flowing towards the houses front; there was a beautiful day to come, I could see it in the sparkling red horizon.

Mugen sat lazily, looking at the sunrise, his arm rested lazily on his leg. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He said nothing,

"Mugen," I began, no reply, "what have you done to Fuu?" I saw his brow crease, but no other emotion crossed his face,

"Nice to fucking see you too, four eyes," I creased my brow in return,

"I'm serious," I said in a low whisper, "last time I checked there wasn't a child in her arms"

"Well, as you can see, there is now"

"How long have you two been-?"

"A total of one night," he said angrily, standing up. I balled my fists, the bastard,

"Is that so," I said, suppressing the rage within me, "and just how does Fuu feel about this?"

"Fucked if I know"

"What the hell have you done, Mugen?"

"I've destroyed her life, any idiot could see that," his voice was smug, I had heard it before, this voice belonged to Mugen, this smug, disgusting, pleased-with-himself voice was Mugen. He gained pleasure from his destructiveness, but this time, it could not be forgiven,

"But, why?" I said, my voice low and deadly, I had never imagined Mugen to sink this low, "why Fuu, of all people; why her?" he shrugged, this only succeeded in infuriating me more. I couldn't see his face and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I saw him look up, he turned to face me. The expression I had feared was there.

The bastard was smiling.

**Fuu**

My eyes opened lazily and they fell onto the site of my son. His brow was creased as he slept as though he was upset. I looked up, Mugen was gone.

I felt my heart collapse within me.

Mugen had left me. Was I really that repulsive to him, I thought to myself sadly, my self-esteem sinking within me as per usual. No, I told myself, I wasn't repulsive, I was simply…Fuu. That was all I'd ever been to him, little Fuu. I hugged Sora tighter, the crease on his brow vanishing, it wasn't me, it was who I was. I should be grateful for this child, this proof of my love.

Because, this child was my one piece of his love.

Nothing else made me happier than to have Mugen's child, watch him grow, to hold him in my arms. Nothing had ever made me happier. The child was what kept me going these passed four years. He kept away my loneliness, he took away my pain. The child was as much a joy to me as anything else.

But I was selfish.

I wanted Mugen too.

* * *

45 Review please =D and then I will continue


	9. Punish Me

Hai =D. Again, thanks for reviewing (you never fail to complete the requirements in a short time)  
Here's chapter 09, I hope you like it =D

- **Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

09**

**Punish Me**

**Mugen**

I stood there, the malicious smile on my face. Jin, I could see he was angry, the killing intent in his eyes. I tilted my head to the side, the smug curve of my lips evolving into a grin. In a flash I saw Jin's hand grip the sword at his side.

That's right four eyes, hurt me, you know you want to.

This one masochistic thought ran through my mind, the need to be punished for what I had done was strong inside of me and who better to carry out that punishment than Jin? I raised my brow as if to challenge his actions, I saw Jin's face crease as he tried to subdue the hateful demon inside of him. But I knew he couldn't resist the urge; the urge to hurt me; the man who had harmed a child.

The man who had harmed Fuu.

I heard footsteps, slow and unsteady as they dragged across the floor. I heard the scraping her hands made as they clung desperately to the wall. I heard the small, soft footsteps following her, stopping ever second or so to let her get ahead. I heard Fuu and Sora approach us. The feeling of dread grew in the pit of my stomach, why couldn't the stupid women just let me get cut up, better for everyone, if you ask me.

I sighed and sat back down, returning to my relaxed position on the floor, the look of relaxation no more than an illusion, inside was nothing but the shreds of heart that remained, the flimsy, papery threads of my heart that seemed to weigh down like nothing I had ever experienced.

But this pain I could not hold.

This pain was new and incomprehensible; I could never hold such a thing in my hands. I could hold a heart, but I could never hold this emotion that eternally seemed to remain inside, no matter what shape it took. I looked at the pink shaded sky, looking for an answer that wasn't there, all it succeeded to do was remind me of the colour of Fuu's robes that she wore way back then.

I was thrown out of my reverie by a certain brat that sat himself down next to me,

"What the fuck do you want?" I mumbled under my breath, kid's face fell; his eyes seemed to tear up for a second. I returned my gaze to the sky, waiting for the child's wails to meet my ears. They never came. I looked down at him; he too looked at the sky, mimicking the position I had on the ground. I stood up, needing to get away. I was feeling smothered, feeling forced into getting attached.

I jumped off the porch and made my way to the road, I wasn't sure where I was going, I just knew I had to go,

"Mugen, where are you going?" I heard Jin call sternly, I shook my head,

"None of your business," there was silence. I walked on in silence until,

"Mugen!" she called, her voice shrill and anxious, "Mugen, come back!" Fuu called me; I could hear the desperation in her voice as she begged for my return. I gritted my teeth, the sound of her voice calling to me with such desperation plunged me back into the centre of the pain,

"I'll be back later," I don't know why I said that as I didn't necessarily want to come back to this place, a place filled only with confusion and pain, but even though I originally had no intention of returning, with her voice my mind had changed.

I would coming back and there was no way to stop myself

**Fuu**

He was gone, again.

And now there was no saying that he would return. Mugen might go on, never knowing he had a child.

Unless.

I recalled Sora sitting next to him a few moments ago, a smile spread across my face as I was reminded of him mimicking his father. There was no denying that Mugen must know now.

At least, that was what I hoped.

**Mugen**

I didn't quite know where I was going, but through some strange and stupid reason I knew that I was going back. I grunted.

Just how the fuck was that supposed to help me?

I found myself at a beach, the small town revealing itself as a major fishing spot as fisherman lined the unkempt beach. I looked down into the waves, seeing passed the aqueous ripples. Fish were scattering passed me, running from the fishermen's deadly hooks. I reached into the water, plucking out a fish with ease. I eyed it warily, the small creature was gasping for air, begging for life. I gripped it harder as it desperately tried to escape, I wanted to cause pain, I needed an outlet. I gritted my teeth and threw it back in the water, not finding the animals pain as satisfying as I had hoped. It had suffered enough for my pain. I turned around, deep in thought, walking deeper into the small seaside town. I stopped, the sight before me more beautiful than anything, more of a sanctuary that any shrine. I felt a grin crawl across my face. I had found a bar

My refuge.

I reached into my pocket, feeling the bag of money that wife-beater had on him in my hand. It felt warm, it reassured me knowing where I was going, knowing how to make it all go away. Finally I could remove the image of Fuu getting beaten, the image of her sprawled out on the floor, blood gushing from her abdomen the image of her calling my name…and that of the child that slept quietly on the porch, basking in the sun those two days ago.

Only two days.

It hadn't taken long for my world to fall apart, I thought dryly to myself. I had become a bastard, a woman beater and a father in those two days. I was scum. I practically ran into the bar, seeking the sweet nectar of forgetfulness. I ordered a bottle, the dark, brown translucent bottle thrown into my hands immediately after ordering. I smiled as the rim touched my lips, burning it all away as the liquid ran down my throat. Happy as it came into effect. Fuu? I though happily to myself.

Who the fuck was that?

* * *

50 review to continue  
(o: milestone)


	10. Learning From the Past

Mmmmmmkay, we're hitting milestones all over the place here, 50 reviews and 10th chapter *gasp*  
well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews and encouragements you have left me.  
it's been a fun passed 14 days. See you all next chapter ;D

- **Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

10**

**Learning From the Past**

**Fuu**

It was getting dark. The sun no longer hung in the sky; instead the moon lingered there, staring at me, taunting me with the truth.

Mugen hadn't returned.

I sat silently on my knees in my room, my wound still hurt but was healing fast. Sora was in the next room, hitting Jin with his small wooden sword playfully. The sight would have made me smile, the sight of Mugen's nature within him had always given me a secret pleasure, but tonight my heart was too heavy with grief. I heard the door slide open and I looked up, my face blank and emotionless. A woman stood in the doorway, a woman whose face I recognised immediately.

Shino.

The tall, elegant woman looked at me; her face was set into an expression that made me cringe. Pity. I crooked my neck, offering a small bow out of courtesy; she did so in return and entered the room, sliding the rice paper door closed behind her. She sat down on her knees in front of me; her face was filled with concern,

"Fuu…" she began, her voice carrying everything she wanted to say,

"I'm fine," I offered, my need for solitude strong. I would give anything to be left with my own thoughts for just an hour,

'We both know that you're not," she said, speaking the abrupt truth. I looked away, unable to meet this elegant woman's gaze.

I stared at the floor to the side of me as I felt her take my hand. I looked up, shocked by this contact,

"Fuu, I can't imagine how you're feeling"

"It's nothing"

"You're a single mother whose father has ran away"

"No…" I mumbled, feeling frustrated,

"Fuu, he's-"

"No!" I said in a loud whisper, felling angered by this truth, "He wouldn't do that, Mugen is a mean, jerk of a man, he lacks any sense of hygiene and has no morals, you can tell me that, I already know that…but…he wouldn't…he wouldn't abandon me…ever" tears began to roll down my face, I looked away, unable to meet Shino's gaze. I believed each word that left my moth, yet, there was a small part of my heart that had just given up. I could feel it growing.

"Fuu…" she said again, pulling me towards her. This comfort only succeeded in making my tears stronger. I heard the door open again.

The door opened to show Sora who pushed the door closed again with some difficulty. I pulled away from Shino, whose eyes held so much sympathy that it hurt. Sora ran into my arms, I hugged him, forcing my tears to stop,

"When's he coming home mama?" he said, his voice so innocent, a tone that I hadn't heard in his voice since he had began to talk. I only smiled and held him tighter.

When was he coming back?

.xXx.

I slept alone; Sora had opted for a spot near the front door where he could wait for his no good father, though whether he had come to terms with that fact was yet to be established. I had smiled at that. I had been so surprised when I had awoken earlier today, the relationship he had with Mugen was beautiful, though I hadn't seen Mugen react to it as I had hoped, I knew that something must have happened between them, Mugen had to have been kind to him at some point for such a need for him to have grown within Sora.

I lay on my back, staring at the roof. Jin and Shino had decided to stay a while longer; they had been looking for a place to settle down for a while now, they wanted a rest and Jin was concerned for me, he felt the need to help out, and he had. He had caught a few fish this afternoon for the family, a gift he apparently acquired over the past four years, and Shino had cooked it. She had revealed herself to be an excellent cook; it had made me glad knowing that Jin was in good hands.

There was a noise, my eyes flew open. I sat up; no one else seemed to have stirred which I found odd. Jin must have gotten careless these passed years in addition to learning how to catch fish. I slid the rice paper door to my room open. There, in front of me was a silhouette, tall and scruffy. I felt the tears well up as I stared at him, he walked in, shoving me to the side, closing the door behind him. He looked at me. I could see the frightened look in his eyes as he eyed me over.

I touched his arm and he flinched. Then, looking me up and down again his face seemed to hold some recognition of who I was. He grabbed my arm, yanking me towards him. I could smell the Saki on his breath, just as Kirai's always had, but, somehow, this was different, this was Mugen, he would never hurt me. I pulled away, not wishing to repeat the event of four years before and walked back over to my futon, curling up into it.

What I didn't expect was for him to join me.

Though this time it was different, he kissed the nape of my neck and lay down, his front facing my back. His body curved around mine and within moments he had passed out behind me, his lips still on my neck. I too fell asleep, the warmth and contentment his body radiated comforting me. This was how I wanted it to be.

This was how it was supposed to be.

**Mugen**

Stupid girl, I thought to myself, what the fuck is she doing teasing me like this, I moved, getting comfortable, feeling the small curve of her body against mine. It seemed to fit perfectly. I hadn't forgotten any of my previous woes, if anything; it only made me more confident in confronting them.

Stupid alcohol wasn't working.

* * *

Oh snap, bossy benchmark time!  
**55** Reviews please =D


	11. Yes or No

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with homework and the such, but now the holidays has begun  
so I will be writing more religiously than previously....hopefully....  
anyway....enjoy =D

- **Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**11**

**Yes or No**

**Fuu**

"Mugen" I whispered, wanting to hear his voice, I heard him grunt, "Mugen," I repeated, louder this time,

"What," he said angrily, clinging to me tighter,

"I have something to ask you," I felt Mugen's body stiffen,

"Fuu?" he asked in disbelief, his grip on my loosening, "what…where" he sounded confused; I turned to face him on the futon. His eyes were dark and wide but then he reverted to his normal scornful expression,

"I…need to ask you something," I said again, losing my confidence,

"What," he grumbled. I took a deep breath,

"How do you feel about me? The question made me tense, I could feel Mugen shuffle where he lay, his eyes held no emotion,

"How do you feel about me?" he shot back,

"I asked you fi-"

"I don't fucking care who asked first," he snapped. I closed my eyes, unsure of how to respond, so many emotions flew through my mind whenever the thought of Mugen entered my mind, I don't think there was a way to put it into words. Then, without thinking, I kissed him, softly, on the lips. I gripped his hand tightly, too scared to open my eyes, too frightened to see his response.

He let go.

My eyes flew open; Mugen was on his feet, his back turned to me as he walked away, as he threw the two rice paper doors open and left. I lay there for a moment, uncomprehending, unable to believe what had just occurred. Mugen had left me, just as I had feared, he had walked away, he had run from me. I had realised that this might happen yet I hadn't really expected it. It hurt more than Kirai's hateful fists ever had.

I jumped up and ran after him, not wishing it to end like this. I ran passed Jin who sat watching, understanding when he was not needed, knowing that this was something that he could not fix. I ran out the door to see Mugen taking long strides as he walked down the street, I felt something inside me shatter; he was leaving. I shook my head, snapping out if this depressed delirium I had thrown myself into. Mugen couldn't leave.

Not if I could help it.

I sprinted towards him, going as fast as my feet could carry me. I knew he could hear me catching up, I knew that he was just ignoring my presence. It made me angry, it brought back all the emotions I had felt for him since the day I had met him; grateful that he had saved me, pride that I had saved him, irritation, anger, hate, warmth, love, everything I had ever felt came out in a blinding scream of frustration, the fifteen year old girl breaking free from me once more after four years silence.

He stopped.

I walked up to face him; he looked down at me in surprise, as though he had never seen this side of me before. He smiled slyly. This only succeeded in making me angrier,

"Long time no see," he said teasingly, in my frustration I stood on my toes, slapping him hard,

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed, the high pitched tone breaking through my matured voice, "can't you just face yourself for one second you emotionless bastard!?" he looked confused, unable to register my words, "tell me Mugen, tell me just what is going through your mind, put your thoughts into words for once, I'm sick of loving a man who's vocabulary consist of insults and grunts!" Mugen just continued to stare, "and then when something real happens you run, I'm sick of this Mugen, I just want to hear it from you, from your mouth!"

"Why?" he growled back, "tell me that Fuu, why?" I stepped back, shocked by this question, something that I had never been able to answer all the time I had known him,

"I don't know, I can't control how I fell about a jackass like you"

"Why don't you love Jin, why me?" He continued, as though I had never spoken, "is it because he's taken or-" I slapped him again, harder this time,

"Don't try and get out of this by shifting this onto Jin!" I hissed, then, quietly, I added, "I loved you long before he met Shino," I didn't expect him to hear me, but he did, he went silent.

I stared at my feet, unable to meet his gaze, scared of his reaction,

"Fuu…" he began, he said nothing else, I knew he couldn't finish the sentence,

"Mugen, I know you're not good at speaking from the heart but, I need to know, do you love me? Yes or no."

* * *

65 total reviews please =D  
thankyou .


	12. Missing

Yah, uploading fast again ;D and yes. cliffhangers, because it's tough love guys.  
only way to keep ya's interested!  
oh, and excuse errors, as I am incredibly lazy.

- **Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

12**

**Missing**

**Mugen**

I stared into her eyes, unable to look away. They were like water, shimmering earnestly in the morning sun. I swallowed, sharp emotions puncturing me with every second that passed. I could think of no answer to her question, something which annoyed me to no end. For a woman to send me into such a spiralling confusion for nothing more than one simple yes or no question irritated me, having to consider such a question confused me, yes or no.

Stupid brat.

I gritted my teeth, taking control of events once more. I would not let her words drive me mad, I would not let her aqueous eyes drive me crazy, I would not let her win. I glared at her through narrowed eyes, she didn't turn away, instead she set her mouth even tighter.

Idea.

I stared at her lips, a small smile on my own. This was the answer. It felt like the right decision, so much more explanatory than yes or no. I gently rested my hand on her cheek and stroked her lips gentler than I could remember having been to any other human. I heard her breath catch in her throat as my thumb reached the corner of her mouth. I smiled. Grinning wickedly I moved my face closer to hers. Our lips met.

I started off slowly at first then dug deeper into the far corners of her mouth. It tasted sweet, she always had. I paused for a second, confused, but immediately I resumed. How had I remembered that fact, how did these lips seem so familiar, how was this so natural, so clear. Had I really been that drunk all those years ago? I hadn't forgotten sleeping with her, but I hadn't remembered any details either, but maybe I wasn't just acting on drunken horniness, maybe something inside of me had planned it, maybe it hadn't been completely by chance.

I had waited for her.

The memory made me anxious; I pulled away, a serious expression on my face. I looked down at Fuu; her gentle face seemed to be in another world just like me, the world that was my mind, full of four year old drunken memories awakened by one kiss. My hand dropped as I stared off into the distance,

"Mugen?" she whispered, noticing my lack of presence. I turned back to the road and began walking away. I needed to think.

I heard her footsteps behind me, catching up to me; she stood in front of me, halting me,

"Mugen…where are you going?" her voice seemed hurt,

"I'll be back later," I grunted, not wishing to delve any further into the topic that was my mind,

"But-"

"Just, fuck off, ok, I need to think."

And she didn't follow; I wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

**. x X x .**

I had waited for her, she had kicked me out of the restaurant for being my usual jerk self and I had waited for her outside. But why? I knew that the drunken me could never have made such a concrete decision, but maybe I wasn't as drunk as I had thought, maybe I had been still in a state of mind that left me capable of decision making, though still drunk enough to forget. I remember I had waited for her; I had planned it, every moment.

I had made it happen.

I leant against a tree, staring at the sun that had almost fully risen over the ocean before me. I scratched my head. I couldn't believe how much I had ruined her life or how much of that ruin I had planned. I slumped even further as this thought crossed my mind. I had ruined her life. I felt my stomach growl, realising that I hadn't eaten in days. I sighed, this was getting to me, never had I purposely gone without food for so long, never had I felt like such crap. I felt hollow on the inside.

Stupid woman.

**Fuu**

He's gone again.

I sat on the porch, my head in my hands; alone. I stood up, searching for something to occupy me, I would not spend my hours in a room, away from everyone; I would not hide,

"Sora!" I called, looking for the child who had so diligently guarded the door until recently, "Sora!" my heart felt a fragment lighter knowing that he would return, because Mugen always came back, no matter what, he always came back. I had nothing to worry about,

"Fuu!" called Jin, the calm expression on his face anything but calm, "Sora's gone."

No.

* * *

70 reviews guys, and then I'll continue =DDDD


	13. Sora

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow....  
meow  
=D  
*more intelligence from your author*  
- **Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

13**

**Sora**

**Fuu**

"Sora!" I screamed, "Sora!" I fell to my knees, teas pouring down my face, "Sora…" I whispered,

"Fuu…" I felt his hand on my shoulder, "go back, you're in no state to be doing anything right now," I swung around to face Jin,

"I can't just stop looking for him," I said hysterically,

"Normally I wouldn't force you…but you're freaking out, Fuu, you're of no help to him in this state," I looked at him, his eyes were serious, I knew I had no chance of winning, that if I didn't go back he would drag me back. I stood up, my face drenched with tears, I felt someone take my hand and I turned to find Shino, her face the perfect example of sympathy as she smiled kindly at me. I sobbed quietly as we returned to the house; Shino remained silent, knowing not to interrupt my tears.

Sora…where are you?

**Mugen**

I stood up straight and began to walk away from the tree that I had leant on for the passed hour.

I needed a drink.

I had been walking for three minutes when I heard a noise. The faint sound of someone crying met my ears, those tears seemed familiar, as though I'd heard them sometime before. I walked towards the noise, finding myself on an edge. The cliff was steep but the sound was clear, I looked down to see a sight that frightened me to my very core.

Sora.

The child sat on a small ledge of the cliff, he was crying, curled up into a ball, tears coming from him loud and strong. Without thinking I began to climb down, the Kids safety the only thing on my mind. A few minutes down I found myself on the ledge. I could hear it cracking beneath my weight.

Quickly I picked the kid up who only began to cry harder when I held him but thankfully he latched onto my neck as tight as he could,

"Don't let go," I grunted, but I knew he wouldn't, the nails that dug into my neck told me that he wouldn't, that he was too scared to. The floor fell from beneath me and I grabbed the rock in front of me, clinging to it. Desperately I tried to regain my footing but it would seem that I couldn't. For a moment hopelessness overtook me but I found the remains of the ledge, finding it strong enough to support me for a moment. I began to climb up the cliff then, with some effort; I pulled myself and the kid over the ledge, making our way to the surface…to safety.

I sat hunched over in an arch, trying to regain my breath. The child leapt into my arms, his tears soaking my shirt. His arms clung tightly to my waist, I found myself with my arms around him,

"Stupid kid," I mumbled under my breath. I noticed the red stain on my arm, the blood not my own, I looked at the child who had suffered a cut to his shoulder, nothing serious but it bled badly nonetheless. I ripped off the Childs sleeve and fastened it tightly around his shoulder. The moment I had finished I found his arms around me once again.

His stomach growled.

Smiling, I unlatched him with some difficulty and stood up, grabbing his hand and began walking, Sora by my side who looked at me with grateful eyes.

**Jin**

I stared, watching as the two walked hand in hand away from me. I had seen it all, I had watched every moment, I had almost run into offer my help but I was glad that I didn't because then I would never have seen this sight.

Mugen had grown up.

I smiled to myself as I fixed the position of my glasses. The sight of Mugen, a father, but, not only one in name but one in spirit, now, if only Fuu could sort him out then they'd be happy. As much as I had hated the pairing when I had found msyelf here I could see that they genuinely cared for one another.

All they needed to do was admit it.

**. x X x .**

I entered the house, Fuu gave me a baleful look, I smiled reassuringly,

"Did you find him?!" she called anxiously,

"Yes." I responded,

"Where is he?!" she said in the same tone,

"He's safe, he'll be back later, I'm sure of it"

"But where is he?" I walked up to her and rubbed her head as walked passed,

"He's safe, trust me."

**Mugen**

We sat in a restaurant, the smell of food wafted through the room as it was delivered to us. I stared at the child's happy face, it seemed as though the previous events had never occurred. I smiled, happy that his Childs mind had forgotten the pain so quickly. He ate without restraint; it almost hurt to see it, the instinctual parts of me that shone through this child despite him having never known me. Then again, Fuu wasn't one who ate food with much control either.

I smiled.

I remembered the eating contest we had all participated in all those years ago, how she could have very nearly won. Such a pig. I laughed to myself, as I began to eat in the same manner as the child. I finished before him, the Childs skills unable to surpass my own. I sat lazily as I waited for the kid to finish which didn't take as long as I had thought. The kid looked at me, a grin on his face,

"You're an idiot," I replied bluntly. He gave me a reprimanded look but soon began to grin again, I smiled. The kid was like magic; I couldn't help but feel better being around him. I stood up, the rattle of change in my pocket which was now significantly lighter after the passed two days of drinking and feeding. I began to walk out the door and the kid was hot on my heels.

He pulled out his little wooden sword and began hitting blades of grass as we walked through the country; as we made our way back to Fuu,

"Where were you going this morning brat?" I asked, my voice holding none of the contempt that it should have as I stared at the setting sun. He looked away from me shyly,

"I wanted to come with you this time" he murmured, his voice sounding sad. I furrowed my brow. The kid had been following me, I sighed, Fuu's going to want to kill me when I get back; I've deprived her of her son for an entire day.

I groaned.

Fuu.

* * *

75 Reviews please and thankyou


	14. Confessing

Mmmmmmmkay, the long awaited chapter 14, no, not because of the number.  
The content.  
well, anyway, I hope I did the moments justice.  
Enjoy.

- **Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**14**

**Confessing**

**Fuu**

I heard footsteps approach the house. I looked at Jin and he nodded; a small smile on his lips. Lately it seemed as though he'd been using that expression alot, like he knew something I didn't.

Something good.

I ran outside to see Mugen standing before me, though I hardly looked at him a second before falling to my knees and enveloping my child in my arms. Mugen walked passed us,

"You're gonna turn him soft," I heard him mumble, as he walked passed us. I felt Sora try to wriggle out of my grip but I held on for a second longer before letting him go. I wiped away the tears that had gathered in my eyes and watched as Sora followed Mugen. I smiled.

Mugen didn't look at me, He only walked into the room that we had found ourselves sleeping the passed few days. He closed the door. Sora stood there, shocked for a moment, before setting himself down in front of the door; pouting as he did. I walked over to him, kneeling down and kissing his forehead,

"Where have you been?" I asked him gently. Sora smiled at me, a big cheesy grin on his face,

"With Mugen," He said; the joy apparent in his voice, "we got some food and went climbing…" I smiled, confused by his words, but happy that he was safe and happy,

"Sounds like fun," I whispered running my fingers through his silky dark hair, "did he play nice?" he giggled,

"Yep"

"What did you eat?"

"Rice and fish"

"Are you full up?"

"No…" I laughed; he was never full. I heard a grunt from through the door, I looked around, Shino and Jin were minding there own business as usual, something I was grateful for. I stood up and stared at the door for a moment,

"Mugen?" no answer, I sighed and turned around; I was hungry, I'd best start on dinner,

"Come here," I heard him say. He spoke it quietly, as though he wanted only me to hear. Cautiously I opened the rice paper door, I could see the desire to follow in Sora's eyes, but he remained seated.

The room inside was dark. I couldn't see Mugen; the only light that entered the room was that of the moons that shone through the window. I felt him stand behind me; my heart began to pound rapidly. He grabbed my hand brusquely and led me towards the window, not letting go he jumped out and I followed, though not as gracefully as him. With my hand in his he led me away from the house, I hadn't yet seen his face, the only part of him I could see was his back, the scruffy hair, the stained over shirt and the hairy arm that held my hand.

He stopped.

We were alone, completely and utterly alone in the grassy clearing. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears so loud I was scared he would hear it. Mugen let go of my hand and turned to look at me, the world seemed to slow as he spun around. The thumping in my ears, the anticipation that ran through my body the nervousness that stirred in my mind, it all collided in one large explosion of inner emotion.

Then silence.

His eyes met mine and everything seemed to stop, the world seemed to pause in that one moment, my head cleared, his eyes; they hypnotised me, they calmed me. He hesitated as his hand brushed the hair from my eyes, without realising I found myself leaning into his hand; enjoy his warmth against my cheek. I looked up at him, his face was emotionless, his hand was still. I bit my lip and pulled away,

"Why are we here?" I asked softly, scared of his answer. But he answered just how we had answered our questions over the passed day. His lips met mine, though only briefly before he pulled away, he gritted his teeth. What I would give to see into his mind for just a moment.

He breathed in slowly, as though he was just as nervous as me, but this was Mugen, why would he be nervous. He took my hand again, I got the impression that he was confused, that he was unsure of what to do,

"I'm…" he began, "I'm…sorry" my eyes widened,

"What?!" I said, shocked. I gripped his hand tighter, he couldn't go, "please don't leave me, Mugen…please" I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his chest, gripping the back of his shirt desperately. Mugen would never leave me, he may be a jerk, but…he would never…

"It's okay," he said, putting his arms around me, "I'm not going anywhere," I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry about everything," I gave him an odd look, what on earth could he have done to be apologising, it must have been bad, this was very un-Mugen-ly of him, "I abandoned you all those years ago, I took away everything. I changed your future and left you to deal with it on your own. I took away your choice and as a result you ended up with someone like that guy. I made you have to raise a child on your own and because of me you were never given the chance to live a normal life and yet, for some stupid reason, you are still giving to me, even after all these years, you are still trying to make me-"

Slap.

He rubbed his cheeks, the red mark apparent on his tan skin in the moonlight. I hugged him tighter,

"Idiot." I said softly, "You never did anything but give," I was silent for a moment, unsure of how to explain it. I took a deep breath and continued, "you were a jerk; yes, but that's what makes me love you," I felt the warm silent tears slide down my cheeks, "when we made love that night, I had never felt happier, I had never wanted anything else," I wanted to stop my heart from pouring out, but I couldn't, I had to do this, "then when I realised that I was pregnant; yes I was scared, yes I was worried, but I was so happy, I was having your child, I was going to become the mother of your child. Of course, Kirai was the only one that would care for us, but I didn't care, I'd take a thousand beatings for that child, for that little piece of you that I could always claim, I was happy, you always made me happy, even when you infuriated me to the core, I was happy, when I woke up each morning to Sora's face that was an exact image of your own, it made me smile and you have no idea how happy I am now, just being near you," and I was, I was more happy than I could ever be.

He held me tighter, kissing my hair. I buried my face in his chest too frightened to look him in the eye,

"But why?" I heard him say,

"Because I love you!" I said, shooting him a disbelieving look. He was silent as he picked me up and sat himself on the ground, placing me in his lap like a child. I had closed my eyes again, too scared to look him in the eye. I felt his lips on mine, I could feel the curve on them as the met mine, the smile that sat loosely on his lips. I smiled, relieved as I kissed him back; joy overcoming me. Everything would be fine from now on. I moved onto my knees on the ground in front of him stretching my body to meet his lips.

I cringed.

Blood.

* * *

80 Reviews please.


	15. One More Decision

And chapter fifteen =DDDD  
it's wierd because I didn't think it would get this far  
but reallu, I'd like to thank you all for your awesomeness and reviews.

- **Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

15**

**One More Decision**

**Sora**

Mugen.

Is he my father? I think he is, Mama seems to like him, and he seems to like mama, and she always said that Papa wasn't my real papa; he was just a man that took care of us. I had to be nice to him, no matter how mean he was to mama. I hated him. But Mama was nice to him, she never fought back, she said that she didn't mind. But I knew she did, she would cry sometimes, but she didn't think I saw. But then he came along and got rid of him, and now mamas happy, I knew she was happy just chasing after him.

So I chased him. I followed him, I was sad and he made me happy. Maybe that's what mama felt like, like Mugen had saved her. Maybe that's what a dad is, someone who saves you when you need it, who makes you happy when you're sad. But why did he make mummy cry too? It made no sense, she cries when she's clearly happy, and she's happy when she's clearly sad. Why can't she just get it right?

But at least he's back.

He had to be my father, she always described him and he's exactly like she said. He made her angry but happy too, he was tall and scary looking and he killed without hesitation if he saw it necessary. He was a bad man but he was a good man too. She had confused me when she said that but now I saw what she meant. He was bad when it came down to it and good when necessary. But she had said something that had confused me.

She had said that he could never be with us.

**Mugen**

I knew something was wrong the moment she pulled away from me. She curled up on the floor, her face was filled with pain and instantly I knew what was wrong.

Her wound.

I looked beneath her kimono immediately; the bandages were stained with blood. I grunted, I had forgotten all about it, I was angry at myself, the insecurities that had finally left me only minutes ago returning without delay. I couldn't see her eyes and was glad for it, I don't think I could bear to see them right now.

Thinking fast I took off my over shirt and pushed firmly on the place of bleeding, applying pressure. I heard her moan as I did. With the other arm I picked her up, cradling her, with some difficulty, like a child in my arms. I returned to the house, walking fast, but not so much that it made her uncomfortable.

I climbed back through the window and lay her back on the futon, finding more clean bandages under the futon. Quickly I undid the soiled bandages and wiped away the blood around her wound with a damp cloth. Then, with skill, I looped the bandages around her waist. I threw the soiled bandages in the corner.

I sat against the wall, exhausted, the words spoken tonight more that I remember ever saying, never had I confessed so much and never had so much been confessed to me. I put my face in my hands, the sounds of Fuu's small groans the only thing I could hear. I looked at her, her face illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the window. I shuffled closer to her, resting my hand on her face. She drifted off to sleep, the look of pain gone, replaced by peace. I smiled. I lay down on the Futon next to her, staring at her,

"I'm sorry," I whispered now that she couldn't argue. she didn't move. I smiled, glad. I was filled with mixed emotions, but one that was most powerful was the feeling of relief. I couldn't explain it, I didn't know how to. I had a family now, I had someone who loved me, I had something tying me down. It was strange, that I felt relieved by this, it was almost as if, somewhere inside of me, I had wanted this, that I'd been waiting for this, but if that was the case then why? Why had it taken me so long? Why had it occurred like this and why didn't I try for it earlier?

Because I'd been waiting for someone.

I'd waited so long for her, for someone like Fuu, someone who made me feel like this. It hurt just thinking about it, it felt like a gate had opened inside of me, raw emotion flooding out of it, filling me inside, burning everything it touched but making me feel warm inside as well.

But could I do it?

I wretched over this question. Could I stay sober, could I look after a kid, could I stay with one woman, could I stay in one place, could I do everything she expected me to? I shook my head, unsure of how to answer it. I couldn't do it. But could I abandon her again? Could I do that to her. No. I knew that couldn't, I could never do that to her again, the pain I had inflicted upon her the last time I had made that decision supplied to much guilt to bear. But I wasn't sure anymore. I had to make a choice, either was equally desirable.

Family or Freedom?

I sighed, sick of it all,

"Fuck."

**Fuu**

I woke up, the dull morning light playing with my vision. I was alone except for the child that lay curled up in my arm next to me, my eyes searched the room frantically.

Mugen was Gone.

* * *

85 reviews!  
kthnxbai


	16. Please Mugen

OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO BRING OUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL  
I've had like.....well, nothing really, I just haven't really been thinking about this story at all  
and then, as I stopped thinking about it, I stopped thinking about what to write next  
then of course, I didn't write anything, time just flew, I suppose you could say,  
and now, here I am begging forgiveness  
like...yeah  
O________O  
*feels bad*  
SO NOW I WILL RELEASE THEM AS YOU REVIEW THE NECESSARY REVIEW REQUIREMENTS  
(with one day lag at the most)  
and hopefully, no more long gaps of me being lazeh.  
Again, _really_ sorry.

- **Laced with Cyanide****

* * *

16**

**Please Mugen**

**Mugen**

What was I doing?

Where was I going?

Was I going back?

I didn't know just what was running through my mind, I couldn't think or see straight and I didn't know whether this was result of the booze or my internal conflict. My mind was filled with the story of one woman, the feelings she would go through when she woke up. I lay in the grass as the morning sounds tortured my ears, bugs and birds alike singing their song for the morning. God I wanted to kill them.

I heard myself roar in anguish and frustration. Nobody could hear me, nobody could see me. I had collapsed here last night after finally losing the ability to stand, I was so blind drunk. I could feel myself sobering; I knew that I would now be able to stand, that I could walk away from this field of comfortable luscious grass.

But where would I go?

I would return, I was sure of that, well, as sure as someone like me could be. Fuu must have woken by now; she had slept a long time. God I wanted to stand, but my mind wouldn't let me; it was putting off any major decisions. Almost involuntarily, I sat up. I stared at the bottle in my hand, I didn't even realise it was there, or that I had the common sense to return the cork to the still half full bottle. I ripped it open with my teeth and skulled what remained the warm, numb feeling returning not long after I had. I felt the artificial warmth in the core of my body, but it was nothing like the warmth I had felt previously, the warmth of Fuu in my arms, of it all being out in the open.

I scratched my head. Fucking women, she messed me up so much and the kid, that woman I felt so strongly for and that kid that had grown on me. Then, with a smile, I closed my eyes, everything feeling oddly clear, my decision made at last.

I would return.

I tried to sit up but found myself landing on my back with a thud. I creased my brow, regretting the alcohol I had consumed only moments ago. I could wait, I told myself, just a little longer, because now I knew my destination, I would return.

Just give it an hour or so…

**Fuu**

I lay the child down, covering him with a blanket to keep him warm. I smiled, staring down at his tiny sleeping form. But this small moment of peace was to be short lived as the reality of Mugen's disappearance sank in. I slid open the rice paper door, looking for Shino or Jin who had been so patient the passed few days throughout my emotional period.

There were footsteps.

I ran to the door, there were more than one, it must be Jin and Shino, maybe even Mugen. I ran to the door, sliding the door open with speed,

"Ji-" I was silenced by my own shock, these people where anyone but Jin or Shino, and definitely not Mugen. Two very frightening looking men stood before me, their eyes settles on me curiously. I bowed deeply, worried, just who were these men?

"Good morning," I said humbly, my voice even and unemotional, not portraying any of the foreboding I felt. The eyed me suspiciously,

"Where's Kirai?" grunted the tallest man gruffly, my eyes snapped open, Kirai.

"I don't know…" I began morosely, playing the part of the worried housewife well, "I haven't seen him in days, I've worried about him so…Why? Have you seen him?" The gave me a less than pleased look,

"No, we haven't, it would appear we both share the same problem, my dear, the man we search for is not returning"

"What business do you have with him? Are you friends of his?" The hope in my voice was easy to spot. I looked at the pair worriedly,

"I'm afraid your husband owes us quite a large gambling debt, my dear," I breathed in sharply,

"Well, I'm afraid he isn't here any longer"

"Mind if we come in?"

"Yes, actually," I admitted boldly, but sighed, "but if it means that you can see he is not here then…then you may, but only for a minute," with that they walked right on in without any further courtesy, trailing dusty footprints. I followed them warily, my only defence was keeping them happy and I couldn't offend them. I had learnt men like these were quick to deal pain from my time with Mugen and Jin. They looked through the house, leaving destruction in their path. They first looked into the main room. I prayed they wouldn't notice the slightly stained floor boards where Kirai's blood had once been spilt, or the signs of more than one person living here, or the small bag Jin had with him as he and Shino travelled. Next they walked into the room where Sora lay. Sora seemed undisturbed as the men made their way around, he only stirred when the talker man kicked him, he mumbled something that I could quite make out. Then, satisfied, they turned around.

They returned to the doorway, their expressions hinting that they were less than pleased with their findings, I gave them a nervous glance,

"Well, how are you going to repay your husbands debt?" asked the man in a deadly tone,

"I…I don't owe you anything, you must see my husband about that!"

"Your husband is quite clearly _not_ planning on returning anytime soon, so I think you'll have to do instead"

"N…no!" I stuttered; shocked, "I will not!" I hissed,

"You don't have much of a choice in this situation, your son will get us nothing, but a decent woman such as yourself will sell very well"

"No!" I growled, "I will not be sold like some cow! If that dirty bastard of a man owes you money then you can see him about it!" I raised my hand to close the door but my hand was grabbed by the shorter man, who had kept to himself up until now,

"I'm afraid you will have to do," hissed the man dangerously, I screamed at the top of my lungs, raising the alarm, begging Jin or Mugen to save me like they had so long ago. My actions were met with a hard punch and I was thrown to the floor, spitting the blood that had leaked from my inner cheek. I felt hot tears pour down my cheek, more from the loneliness and helplessness I felt rather from the pain; I could deal with the pain, but I couldn't deal with these emotions.

"If you make a move like that again, I'm afraid that kid in there might get hurt," he threatened. I looked up despite tears in my eyes. He wouldn't, of course hw would, I began to sob, hysteria settling in, I couldn't let them touch Sora, I would not let him be harmed,

"No…" I whimpered, tears falling even heavier now. With some effort I got to my feet and bowed my head dutifully. If I was going to be helpless to save myself, there was no way in hell I was going to let them touch my son, he would be fine, Jin or Shino would return, they would see what remained of the house and they would make suspect that I wouldn't be returning, I could trust Jin with my child. The taller man put my arms behind my back in an uncomfortable way and they pushed me down the steps without any consideration of my fragility. They began to make their way forward down the street with me following obediently between them. I sobbed, one thought sitting in my mind, one wish. Please, Mugen…

Look after Sora.

* * *

**100** Reviews!!!!  
yes, I am mean.  
but seriously  
*****puppy dog eyes*****


	17. A Scream

WELL, I LIED TO YOU  
NICELY OF COURSE  
here's another chapter a little early because...it's there and...stuff  
=D

**- Laced with Cyanide  


* * *

17**

**A Scream**

**Jin**

A scream.

That was Fuu, without doubt, that was Fuu. I knew I shouldn't have left her, even for a moment, I knew it was a bad idea,

"What was that?" came Shino, her voice nervous; I reached for my sword instinctively,

"Fuu."

**Mugen**

A scream.

That was when my bloodshot eyes flew open, when the panic rolled around in my stomach uneasily. When I began to sober. I stood up, a bit shakily, might I add, the booze still prominent in my body. I looked around me confusedly, searching for the woman that had made that sound but I could find nothing, nothing but the luscious farmland that surrounded me. I looked for a sign as to what direction the house was, that place my only clue and made my un-coordinated way down the single road that led to that woman and that brat that I had grown so fond of.

I began running, despite the not so balanced state I was in, but I decided it was worth the effort. As I ran, thoughts screamed in my mind, begging for an was Fuu screaming? Where was Jin? I roared in frustration at this last one, ignorant four eyes, couldn't trust him to hold down the fort for one night.

My paced quickened as reality set in even more, as the panic invaded my brain that little bit more, but I still staggered somewhat from the alcohol but I was driven by the need to save her. I couldn't let her go, not now, not after finally making my decision, after finally finding my resolve, I couldn't let her be harmed, not now and never again.

After all, I was hers now.

I saw the house grow nearer as I approached it, the sight becoming clearer with very leap I took. It was quiet. Nothing was happening like I had expected it, after such a blood curdling sound, I had expected something much worse, but for now I was glad that my fears hadn't been realised, Fuu may very well be safe yet. I slid the door open with unnecessary violence, but that was how I felt right now, scared and violent.

The house was empty.

Things were scattered all around, dirt stained the floor, bags were emptied and things were out of place, I felt my stomach drop. With cautious fear I slid open the second door, the door where I had left Fuu and Sora hours before. A still lump hid beneath the covers. Everything inside of me seemed to snap; everything seemed to crumble as that very possible possibility filled my body and mind with dread.

Carefully I approached the lump, I lifted the blanket that covered the small form; it almost killed me to look. I rested my hand on the child's chest and I collapsed with relief. Sora was alive and safe. I heard him whimper and I looked at him, interested. The kid sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning childishly as he did. He turned to me and gave me an odd look, as though he didn't quite know where he was,

"Daddy?" came his soft morning voice; I seemed to freeze at the name for a moment but I calmed and I gave him an odd look. I smiled slightly to myself, the child's small, selfless sentiment giving me that warm, indescribable feeling that I had felt so little in all my life but so often these passed few days. I stood up and rubbed his head affectionately,

"Where's your mother?" I asked gravely, he looked around him, as though he too was searching for her,

"I dunno," he mumbled, looking at me as though to figure out the answer just by looking at me,

"Fuck," I mumbled, to myself, but Sora heard the seriousness in my voice,

"What's wrong, where's Mummy?" came his voice, he seemed to understand the situation, he began to panic as the realisation that his mummy was missing hit him,

"How could you sleep through all this," I growled, almost accusingly, but the moment his small face screwed up miserably I regretted those words. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, "c'mon, brat, we better go find her." and with that we ran out the doors, Sora on my shoulder, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Fuu, where are you?

**Jin**

The house, it was empty, there was no Fuu, no Sora, no Mugen, no one; nothing was left but a path of destruction,

"W…what happened here, Jin?" asked Shino worried,

"I don't know"

"How…where's Fuu?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think Mugen…"

"No," Shino looked at me oddly and I sighed, I shouldn't have said that so bluntly, "Mugen would never do such a thing; he or I could never harm Fuu"

"But…lately…"

"Lately Mugen has been acting the same, if not, less like himself, that is a good thing, Shino"

"But who else would take Sora too?" she continued,

"I don't know, but the circumstances are definitely suspicious"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them," I was silent a moment, I gave Shino a serious look,

"You're not going anywhere"

"But-"

"Please…Shino," I rested my hand on her stomach gently, a small smile on my face, "I will not endanger this child," Shino smiled in a motherly way, it suited her,

"You're right," she giggled, "I always forget that I must be careful now," she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and I smiled warmly at this affectionate gesture that felt so natural to me now,

"I will return shortly"

"Be careful!"

"I will," and with that I left, trailing after the recently disturbed dust road, a small smile on my face.

_We_ would return.

* * *

105 Review please  
=DDDDDDD  
Maybe....


	18. A Fork in the Road

Okay, yes, I know, you're all very quick  
and I shall keep to uploading whenever you guys get it done ;D  
cos. you're awesome  
and I love every single review you send me  
because, they make me want to write, knowing that so many people are reading my story  
thanks ;D  
**AND 100 REVIEWS  
THANK YOUUU**

**- Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

18**

**Fork in the Road**

**Fuu**

I was thrown against the wall, their brutality without mercy. I was in a room, I hadn't seen much, I'd been to busy staring at my feet, which, I realised now, had been a horrible decision. I looked around me, searching for some clue as to where my surrounding were; there were no windows, just one door, a door that was blocked by the considerably larger man. The wood the room was made of was aged and rotting, I could only assume that I was in a secluded, dilapidated hut of some kind. I looked at them, fear and foreboding in my eyes as the looked me over for a second, I cringed as one of them smiled. I was so scared; I don't remember ever being so scared.

So alone.

I found myself in foetal position, hugging my knees to my chest. My eyes rested, wide-eyed, on my captors, I couldn't look away, I was too scared to,

"So, what's the plan?" the taller one asked,

"We sell her in the next town over. I know a popular brothel that would buy her for a sum," he laughed, more of a cackle really,

"Then?"

"We eat lunch; hit some of the brothels ourselves"

"Why do we need a brothel?" said the taller one, looking at me in a disturbing fashion; I cringed, the thought disgusting me,

"You know better than to try the goods"

"Who cares? We'll only be getting for free now what would only later cost us"

"I don't care"

"Please," the man sighed in defeat, as though he had just lost the battle, Fuu let out a gasp,

"Whatever, it'll do some good to break her in"

"Yes!" he approached me, ready to attack, but the smaller one kicked him in the back of the knee hard enough to make him buckle,

"But not here, that house looked like there were more than a few people living there, we could be in trouble if they followed us," The taller man grunted, displeased and I let out a sigh of relief, a small smile on my face, though hidden behind my knees. Maybe they would save me.

Maybe Mugen would save me.

**Mugen**

"Where are we going?" came the brat's voice, I grunted, anything but in the mood to have a conversation with a midget. I wouldn't have brought him along if I wasn't worried about whether they would come back. I couldn't bear to lose the brat too.

Or Fuu either for that matter.

I felt my legs pumping, they began to hurt, I felt winded and exhausted, last night's drinking mixed in with this mornings run was nothing to be desired, it hurt like hell and to top it all off, the kid wouldn't stop bothering me with questions. How could he be so _happy_? He was crying not even five minutes ago and now he was as chirpy as I'd ever seen him. But I suppose the happy brat was better than the crying brat.

I stopped suddenly, the road presenting its first challenge. I found myself at a fork in the road, I stared, irritation bubbling up inside of me,

"It's that way!" screamed the kid in delight; I looked at the small head next to mine oddly,

"And just what makes you think that?" I asked sceptically, the kids random distraction getting to me,

"Well, we're looking for mummy, right?" He said, that chirpy tone annoying me,

"Yeah"

"Well, going that way would be stupid, there's nothing that way, just a dead end," he pointed to the left, a broad smile on his face,

"So, what's that way?"

"That's the way to the next town,"

"And what makes you think she went that way?"

"Pretend daddy would drag her along all the time to that place, mummy sai she was his trophy," I grunted, this angering me further, but the kid was right, whatever happened, or whoever took her, they would be going that way, if they knew where they were going, that is.

Without any further argument I readjusted the kid, placing him more comfortably on my should,

"Good work," I mumbled. I could feel the kid's joy run through me in an annoying way, stupid kid, getting so excited over a stupid compliment. I smiled to myself, thinking of the last time I had dished out such a phrase, must've been years, I concluded. Without further ado I made my way to the right, searching for a sign, any sign of anyone recently passing through. I though of that blood curdling scream I had heard not long ago and my pace quickened.

Hold on Fuu.

**Jin**

I sighed; the situation I had found myself in less than pleasing.

A Fork in the road.

I stared at the ground at my feet, hoping for inspiration to hit me, but nothing came, I looked at each path, trying to decide which was more pleasant for someone fleeing. I observed the right, the open distance that seemed to raise up then down slightly seemed less than inviting for one trying to escape. Then I looked to the left, it was shrouded in trees, I smiled, this must be it.

So I went left, confident in my decision.

* * *

110 Reviews please and thankyou  
=D


	19. Terrified Eyes

Yes, it is a little late, sorry. I'm afraid it is hard to juggle writing 1000+ words, school and a life so, yeah.  
Also....Breath of Fire and Final Fantasy 7 have taken my cat hostage and said I must play them if they want him to live  
O___O  
serious.

**- Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

19**

**Terrified Eyes**

**Mugen**

I wasn't too proud that I had less of an idea of what I was doing than the brat did, for all I knew, the kid probably thought Fuu had gone on a leisurely stroll.

But somehow, I knew that was wrong.

Something about the kid made me unsettled, as though he felt just as on edge as I did. I tightened my grip around the kids waste instinctively, I noticed this and it was strange that I found myself doing this,

"Ow!" cried Sora; I had obviously tightened just that little bit too tight. I grumbled at his reaction,

"Shutup!" I shot back, "or I'll let you go and you can find your own way back home"

"I can't…breathe!"

"I said SHUTUP!!!" I looked back to the front, a smile creeping on my face.

A hut.

**Fuu**

It was faint, but I heard it, the angered tone, the voice I had heard so much, but had waited for so anxiously. Without even knowing it I had found myself clinging to one last hope.

Mugen.

I wondered for a moment who he had been yelling at when I snapped out of my moment of thought at the sounds of conspiring whispers. I hadn't been the only one to notice his voice,

"Who is that?" asked the taller one,

"I'm not sure…"

"Isn't that…yeah, that's that kid from back then on his shoulder"

Sora, I surmised, horrified.

"Who on earth is that guy then? A friend of hers?"

"Maybe it's her lover, he has a sword and he looks pretty strong"

"I think so too..." the shorter one approached me, a calculating look in his eyes. I gaped as he wrapped his hands around my throat, I gasped for air, but none entered my lungs,

"What are you-?"

"We need to shut her up for a bit, this way she'll be out for an hour or so, long enough to escape"

"We're escaping? There's no need; I can take him."

"Correction, _I'm_ escaping, as a precaution, I'll leave with the girl and you can stand and finish him. I'll wait at the shore no more than ten minutes; it's all over for you if you don't make it in time,"

"That's more than enough; the guy's built like a stringy fisherman"

"Very well then, see you…" I couldn't hold on any longer to my consciousness as I gave into the darkness, I wanted to smile, but my weakness couldn't conjure the muscles that were required.

This guy was as good as dead.

**Mugen**

A tall man stepped out of the hut, he stood, legs spread apart in what was an attempt at a intimidating stance. I smiled, now positive that this was the man I was looking for. Who else would intentionally confront me? This man knew that I was coming, he knew my purpose.

Then again, it could all just be a coincidence…

I stopped in front of him, his eyes locked on mine. I smiled lazily, scratching the back of my head,

"Where's Fuu?"

"Fuu? Who's that?" came his deep, broken voice. His voice was patronising; he was making fun of me, I growled a low growl, growing irritated with the man,

"Don't fuck with me; tell me where she is"

"I'm afraid that I don't who _she_ is," his replies were long and drawn out, making him sound stupid, I stared at him oddly, trying to figure out his game,

"I said don't fuck with me you retarded fuck"

"I would never do any such thing"

"Where. Is. The. Girl." I said, losing my patience, he was silent a moment, as though he was thinking, as though he had only now just remembered her, it seemed like a minute had passed before he finally decided to answer,

"Oh, you mean the _girl_," he laughed patronisingly, "she's long gone, my associate ran off with her while we were having this nice little chat," he spoke arrogantly,

"What!?" I roared, annoyed; the entire conversation had been a diversion, Fuu had been here all along and this bastard has just made it harder for me to find her. I began to run but was quickly blocked off by my opponent's large form. I had decided to put Fuu's wellbeing first over my anger at this mans deception, I had decided to run after her rather than waste time killing off an unskilled brute like this, but I was somewhat pleased to find that he had stepped right into the scenario: right into his doom. I smirked, revealing my pleasure somewhat. I stepped back to where I was standing previously and I lifted the kid off my shoulder. I pulled out my sword and stared down the man before me, a hateful glimmer in my eyes as the showdown began.

I blinked, letting myself lose the staring game he had begun; I had no time to sit here and waste, I had to chase after Fuu, every second was another seconds distance further she became. I ran at him, bearing my sword unceremoniously as I always had.

Slice.

With one swift move he was down, his own sword dropped to the ground, he looked into space, terrified. It was a look I had seen so many times in my life, so often; I had even had that look myself. I knew the horror, I could see it in his eyes, I had experienced it and yet…

I had no pity for him.

I was a monster and proud of it, I was born in a world where this path was the only option; this path or be killed. I wiped my blood drenched sword on the mans shirt, yet another nameless corpse, yet another weak, ugly heart stopped. He twitched. I stared at him, I kicked him in the side and he twitched again,

"H…help me," he begged. I smiled, kneeling down next to him as I returned my sword to its place on my back,

"Why should I?" I said, licking my lips evilly,

"I can…I know where she is," each word broke from his lips with effort, gasping for life, begging for it,

"Where?" I asked, emotionless,

"The…the shore, he's going to the fishing dock on the shore"

"Where is he headed?"

"I…don't know, but he's going to sell her to a brothel," cough, splutter, "whatever town he finds he will…" he seemed to be unable to go on,

"…Sell her," I murmured to myself with no shortage of angst, I stood up and turned around, something weak latched onto my leg, I looked over my shoulder, he stared at me, his eyes begging,

"Save…me…you said-"

"I said nothing." My words dropped like a knife on top of him; they were cold like my eyes as I stared down into his own. They were terrified.

It was a look I was all too familiar with.

I kicked off his arm as it went limp, I could hear him sobbing; I felt disgusted. A man shouldn't cry, no matter what, even as death stared him in the face, you should go down with pride, not begging and crying like a girl. I turned to the child I had left behind and I stopped, dread filled me from head to toe as I saw him; tears poured down from his eyes. He looked horrified but what hurt the most were his eyes, they…like so many I had seen before, were terrified, scared, but not of death, they were scared…

…Of me.

**Jin**

I stopped, staring at the road that ended, nothing, just empty flat land. I grinded my teeth as the realisation hit me, as I realised my mistake.

I had gone the wrong way.

With a disgruntled attitude I turned around, running back the way I had came, feeling like an idiot. I sighed, knowing that this tiny mistake could have been Fuu's downfall.

Damn it Jin.

* * *

115 Reviews, If I may ;DDDDDD  
please.


	20. A Child's Influence

Thank you for the reviews and the awesomeness and the reviews and even more awesomeness and the reviews and-  
who's actually reading this authors bit anyway? xD  
Keep reviewing and keep reading and...yeah  
Thanks C=

**- Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

20**

**A Child's Influence**

**Mugen**

Those eyes, they were not right on that child. That child should not have those eyes, he just shouldn't and he definitely shouldn't aim those eyes…

…at me

I stared back, I felt my face drop, I felt the world around me collapse. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't, there was nothing at all to be done…I had tainted the child's memories. It hurt, it hurt, more than anything, more that it had hurt when I had harmed Fuu that night, something about this kid, his face, the emotion it expressed, was worse than any emotion that had crossed Fuu's face, it was as though he was trying to hurt me. But I knew he couldn't, he was genuinely scared of me.

I took a hesitant step forward and he stepped back instinctively, I gritted my teeth, I could feel the rare expression on my face, it was hopeless, it was worried. I couldn't lose the kid, not like this, not by something as simple as this. This was normal for me, I couldn't change this, not even for the brat, but I couldn't stand this feeling, the feeling of cold terror in his eyes. Please stop, just stop, I said to myself, just please, stop it,

"Stop it!" I roared as something inside me broke, as my resolve snapped into billions of small pieces, he took another step back, "shit."

I took steps towards him and though scared he didn't step back, he didn't run. I kneeled down to look at him, face to face,

"He's dead…" he said, almost to himself,

"It had to be done"

"No…killing is wrong"

"There's nothing wrong with killing if they deserve it"

"Mum said…she said that it is wrong, that I should never do it," I was taken aback…she said that? Is that how she really felt? Then…why…why did she put up with me?

"She didn't mean it like that," I surmised, "bad people should die, they stain the earth with their cruelty and lies"

"Mum says you're a bad man," again, I was taken aback, she wouldn't…I was but, the way this kid said it…no, she couldn't have meant it like that,

"I don't kill innocent people," usually,

"He…begged"

"Empty promises. No matter how much someone begs, they will never change, only the worst kind of trash beg for their own lives"

"But…"

"What about that man, the one that you used to live with, you haven't complained once about his death, why would you now, for a complete stranger?"

"But…" he stopped, he couldn't argue, but the trust was gone, I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No you're not," he had me there,

"You're right, I'm not, but I'm sorry I hurt you, I would have preferred if you hadn't seen that, I should have warned you that I was a killer, at the very least, I really am sorry for that, but, around me, people die a lot," the words flew from my mouth, apologising to brat seemed easier somehow,

"Well, don't do it!" his words shocked me to the core, but I nodded,

"I will try," and I would, "but I will have to sometimes, no matter what you feel," he seemed somewhat calmer now. Hesitantly I wiped away his tears and threw him back over my shoulder. He seemed colder towards me now, but I had more important things to worry about, I could worry about him later, I had wasted too much time here,

I had to save Fuu.

"Hey, kid, is this the way to the shore?"

"Yeah"

With that I began running down the dirt road with every ounce of strength I could muster, the shock of this morning undoing the tiredness and exhaustion of last night's activities and giving me a kind of energy that I didn't know I was capable of having.

**Jin**

I ran back, only just finding myself back at the fork of the road I had made my mistake at earlier. I stopped for a moment, putting my hands on my knees as I desperately tried to catch my breath, I cursed myself; this time with Shino had made me soft, I smiled to myself, a year ago I would have ran on without hesitation.

I would have to work hard when I got back.

For Shino,

For the baby,

For everyone.

* * *

120 Reviews pleeeeeeeease

C=


	21. His Escape Part One

Sorry for the wait, I was catching up on the homework.  
...and the video games C=

**- Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**21**

**His Escape Part One**

**Mugen**

I arrived at the shoreline at an amazing speed, despite the heavy heart I carried.

Sora clung to me tighter as I scanned the coastline, searching for my victim, for the one who had stolen the woman who I had found myself clinging to.

A man.

He held a small earthy coloured figure beneath his arm, just the colour of a certain girl's kimono, a certain mother, a certain woman that I needed to hang onto for reasons that I couldn't fully comprehend. I ran towards them, Sora still clinging tightly to my neck. He saw me, his eyes seemed to widen as they glared, his rat-like face piercing me, looking me over with great distaste.

A glimmer.

I saw the blade before it was pressed against the unconscious Fuu's throat. She didn't react, she didn't so much as flinch as she hung loosely over the bastards shoulder, it wasn't natural, it felt as though all life had been drained from her, but I knew better, I'd seen enough corpses to differentiate. He took a step towards the ocean where I realised a small row boat floated clumsily,

"Where's my brother?" he asked, his unsureness concealed by the malice in his voice,

"Dead," I responded coolly, even as Sora's fingers dug into my skin nervously, even as Fuu hung there, lifeless.

The rat-like man stared back, his eyes narrowing as he observed me,

"You kill the bastard then?" he asked, not needing an answer. I took a step forward, observing his response. He took a step closer to the boat, his finger twitching the knife ever closer to Fuu's throat. I understood his silent threat, understood the message he was trying to tell me,

"Mum…" whispered Sora, finally understanding the situation, "Mum!" he called, trying to get her attention,

"Shut up," I said so severely that he began to whimper, I felt the warm tears fall onto my shoulder as he began to sob, whether because of me, or because of Fuu, I could not tell.

I remained in my place, thinking; thinking of some way to come out on top, I couldn't just go rushing in there, any other day I could, run in there before he could even consider pressing that knife any further onto Fuu's throat, but I had the kid to consider. It would take the same time to get rid of the kid, then that time again to cut him down, he would have plenty of time to hurt her, plenty of time to push that boat into the water and begin his escape, not to mention the kids strict "No Killing" policy.

Nothing came to mind as he attempted to stare me down, attempt being the key word here. I saw him edge a little closer to the boat; he stepped into the water, Fuu still over his shoulder, the knife still against her throat. He crawled into the boat expertly, the knife remaining threateningly at Fuu, yet he still managed to grab a hold of the oars and begin to row. As he floated away I saw him lay her against some sacks of supplies, the knife between his teeth as he rowed away with the speed of an expert fisherman.

I moved fast, beginning with the child. I tried to pry him off me, something which allowed my enemy a decent head start as Sora, still weeping, clung desperately to me for comfort. He eventually let go and I ran, searching for some kind of vessel that could give me a fair chance in chasing after Fuu who was gaining distance with very wasted second. I searched, finding not even so much as a plank of wood. A feeling of hopelessness overcame me as I realised just how screwed I was.

A tug.

I felt the tiny hands hold my own, tugging it down feebly in a request for attention, I stared at him, my expression less than pleased as he interrupted my moment of desperation,

"Over there," he sniffed, still not fully recovered from his own moment,

"What?" I hissed, not satisfied with his stupid remark, he was silent a moment as he rubbed his eyes,

"There's a boat…over there," he continued between sobs, his voice sounding even more hurt than before. I was silent a moment as I looked in the direction his hand pointed and all hopelessness left me as I stared at the shack I had failed to search.

I ran towards it, busting down the aged door with ease. There I saw it, relief filling me as I eyed the glorious fishing boat before me. I dragged it out of the dusty shed and into the water. I was even more pleased to see that the two oars were sitting neatly within the boat. I stared into the distance at the now miniature distant boat.

Without further hesitation I dragged it into the water and grabbed the kid, finding him a reliable source as far. I plonked him in the boat and jumped in soon after, grabbing the oars and picked up speed, my skill in this area nothing in comparison to the rat face bastard ahead of me.

The seas were my territory.

* * *

125 Review please C=


	22. His Escape Part Two

Very Very, Oh so tiny update =DDDDD  
but yes, I noticed a very STUPID error in the fanfic, the very first chapter was entitled "epilogue" when in reality, it was "prologue"  
UGH STUPID!!!  
but yes! thankyou all for you updates and randomly giving me five moooore C=  
it makes me so happy to write for you!

**- Laced with Cyanide**  
**

* * *

22**

**His Escape Part Two**

**Mugen**

It was a relatively still day in terms of weather; few clouds hung in the air, and little breeze seemed to intrude on my sea-bound objective.

Though this was hardly some boat ride.

Fuu was in danger, I couldn't even see her from the distance between us, only a small dot in the distance assured me of her safety, but that was hardly enough to satisfy me. I felt the ache in my arms as I rowed with everything I had towards that very smidgeon of hope, though what I considered everything I had was nothing in comparison to what it was a few years earlier.

I realised only now just the difference in my strength compared with only a few years earlier. Was it my age? My relentless consumption of alcohol? But something told me it was neither of those things (though they may have very well contributed) it was something much more specific.

I ran away from that stupid woman.

It was Fuu who had kept me on my toes, sure, I had been getting old, I wasn't as dangerous as I used to be, but that was soon fixed after I met Fuu, after she dragged me all across the fucking country looking for her mysterious "Sunflower Samurai." The constant crap she forced me to deal with had been more beneficial than I had originally thought. I felt my arms thrust faster as I realised this fact, as I found yet another stupid connection to this woman.

Yet another reason to chase her.

The kid and Fuu, why did everything tell me to stay, yet at the same time ward me away. It was as if everything in my being longed for them, but sent me in the other direction. I sighed, I had made my decision, I would go after her, despite so much unresolved conflict inside of me, I could only wait and see how this would play out, and deal with everything once it had.

I looked ahead of me as I saw the now distinguishable vessel before me, the small unspecific lump that was Fuu and the stick-like figure that stared me down with a serious but unsure look. I smiled as I realised that some of my former magic remained, that I could still manage such a miraculous comeback after such a time loss.

He stopped.

I stilled my oars though strong momentum still propelled me forward as I observed my still somewhat distant foe as he returned his oars to his boat. I stared, trying to figure out his plan, the trick he planned to play here; here where the only land he could reach was still much too far to out-row me.

The knife returned to his hands as I saw it glimmer faintly in the suns light. I felt heavy as a feeling of both dread and helplessness overcame me; two feelings that I recently had found often came as a pair.

The knife pressed against the earthy coloured figure before him threateningly. The body lay limp and unreacting, reassuring me of her still unconscious state. I gripped the oars tightly and slowly began to rein them in, returning them to the boat with an angry crash. I could see his plan in his eyes, the strong feeling of foreboding filled me as he inched ever closer to the boats edge, knife still in hand.

Bastard.

He threw the figure overboard.

I saw him grab his oars and paddle away and I threw myself into the cold aqueous world below me after her as she kept on sinking, as Sora's screams were muffled by the water in my ears, I swam towards her with speed.

I was soon engulfed by…

…clouds?

**Jin**

Two boats had left here, and not another remained. I sighed as I stretched out my arms and legs; knowing that my only course of action was a strenuous one.

I began to run, trailing the shore, searching for a boat.

* * *

135 Reviews Pleasy and thanky C=


	23. Fuu's Return

There is no excuse for my lack of updates.

Though I really am sorry for taking so long!!!

But now I will update regularly as I have renewed my inspiration for this story.

**- Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**23**

**Fuu's Return  
**

**Mugen**

Clouds?

What was this? Whatever it was it definitely not right.

The white filtered around me as I dived deeper, as I delved deeper into the ocean blue. I was so angry, so fucking irritated by my enemy, slipping out of my grasp one dirty trick at a time. I pushed on, my anger giving me strength and my desperation to help Fuu powering me forward. I saw the earthy fabric approach me as it floated upwards, having lost the contents that had previously weighed it down. I reached out desperately, gripping onto the rough, uncomfortable fabric; fear that I had lost her below gripping me far tighter than I gripped the fabric. The clouds began to clear somewhat, and as those clouds cleared, as did my mind as the realisation hit me; I felt my blood rise.

The fuck had tricked me again.

It hadn't been Fuu that was tossed in the water; it had been a bag of flour, a decoy to buy the bastard some time. She was still in his boat or even on land by now, being dragged through the dense untraceable forest, being taken to some unknown destination. It frustrated me when I thought about what might be waiting for her when he found himself where he wanted to be. These angered thoughts and more filled my mind as I hastily rose to the surface and as the bottom of the boat came into view. I broke through the surface, the sun stinging my eyes aided by the flour and salt that had found its way beneath my lids.

The pleasant sun beamed its sadistic irony onto my face in these less than pleasant circumstances. With a grunt I climbed back into the boat. Sora sat, wide-eyed and focused on me as I searched the shoreline and sure enough, there it was; parked and poorly hidden on the brief shore that led to the forests edge.

His boat.

**Fuu**

The darkness soon faded to grey as I opened my eyes to a shaded world.

I was in the forest and, as far as I could conclude, it was the one a distance from the hut I had found myself in earlier. I wondered vaguely for a moment just how long it had been since then, how long it had been since I had been knocked cold, since Mugen-

Mugen…

With a jolt I came to terms with my situation as I felt the uncomfortable presence below me. I was being carried through this forest over the shoulder of my smaller captor. His breath was short and his speed fast; he was running for his life and I could sense his fear through the fingers that dug through my kimono and into my legs. Just what had happened? Where was Mugen? Where was Sora? Were they safe? What happened to the larger captive? These questions haunted my mind.

I sighed involuntarily; something which I immediately came to regret,

"You awake?" Demanded the breathless voice, though I could still hear the coldness carried in his tone. I froze as I returned from my reverie, realising again just how much danger I was actually in. I made a small sound to verify that I was awake; not trusting the strength of my voice nor my captor. He readjusted me on his shoulder, "If you say one word then I'll knock you back out," his voice was filled with contempt and a hint of…fear?

I hang there, limp, not wishing to argue though dangerously aware that I couldn't exist with my curiosity and anxiety for long, my fear I could deal with, the hole in my own safety was nothing in comparison to the concern I felt whenever Mugen or Sora crossed my mind. I gritted my teeth in my own helpless kind of despair. Oh Mugen…

How did it turn out like this?

I remember it clearly; that first day and the loneliness that had haunted me. I had been a mere waitress, mistreated by my customers and pitied by my employers, but what had hurt most of all was the despair I felt whenever I went outside only to be suffocated by the surrounding happy families, haunted by their affection and good fortune. Then at my lowest moment, he had burst through the doorway, soaked in the golden light of the sun, though whether I my mind had invented that image, I had long forgotten. He demanded and he slouched; I saw him as nothing more than an annoying drifter, though that very drifter saved me. Jin soon followed and the most exciting moments of my life followed along with him. The two crazy bastards whipped out their swords and burnt down my last chance of a home, though…strangely I didn't mind. I wanted to help them, but most of all I wanted them to help me; even if I didn't admit it at the time.

When I did rip them out of that rather hopeless situation, I had surprised myself. Such courage that I hadn't known I possessed, sure, I had been stubborn and head-strong, but never reckless. But that's when it had begun, such a jerk he had been, though such strange respect I held for Mugen at that time. His stupid, annoying charm had weaved himself inside my heart and I was afraid; all I could do was fight him and deny my heart. I wouldn't let myself fall into that mess; I wouldn't leave my heart open and vulnerable like that. And yet, there he was, always behind me, always saving the stupid little brat that had always got him in such unappealing situations.

But I was so happy.

That day of three people and three paths our journey ended and I walked confidently into the future, no more Mugen and no more fear in my heart. Little did I expect that it would be replaced with regret. I was so alone again, that hole in my heart had returned, Mugen and Jin had filled the loveless hole in my heart and now that hole was drained once more and I knew, even with Jin, it wouldn't be enough. It took a pirate to fill the hole. Then on that fateful day four years ago everything changed. Mugen came back and he filled my heart again, though this time it was permanent, even though he left, I had that one piece of his love that filled it eternally.

But just what had happened to me?

I had grown comfortable and become submissive to every demand. I had what I wanted and who was I to ask for more? Back then I was so young, though so right. I refused to take anything from anyone, even with the dangers of a warrior and a pirate at my side; I would not give in. But in my current position I finally saw what was so wrong. I wasn't Fuu. Fuu would fight, Fuu would scream, she would call on Mugen, demand his assistance and fight for her headstrong, stubborn ways, even with a hole in her heart she had upheld those principles. I felt a smile cross my lips.

I laughed.

The painful bursts of laughter came from the deepest reaches of my stomach without warning. I laughed at myself without regard for the danger I was in, my own stupidity getting to me as the real Fuu returned. I had been so stupid, so obsequent to the way life was dealt to me; I had lost my way. I had lost the endangered scream that drew Mugen's attention in these dire situation, I had lost the fight that Mugen and I shared, without these I had as good as lost Mugen.

I felt my body tossed to the ground and something powerful smash against my leg, I winced momentarily in an involuntarily instinctive act but soon found myself laughing again,

"Shut up!" he growled, his foot firmly and painfully placed on my knee. I smiled, my laughter over for the moment, "What are you mad?! I told you not to make a noise!"

"Why?" I said defiantly, there could only be one reason that he commanded silence. Mugen was after him. There was only one left and though I wasn't completely sure what had happened I could only assume that Mugen had dealt with him,

"I don't need to explain myself to you, stupid, wh-"

"Where's your friend?"

"None of your-"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Shut up!"

"That guy did it, the one that was coming after you, he killed him"

"Keep telling yourself that, whatever makes you happy"

"I will"

"And you will be disappointed"

"Keep telling yourself whatever makes _you_ happy"

"Arr!" he exclaimed in irritation, "that's it," he picked me up, holding my leg in the air and threw me against a tree in his irritation, I yelped through my pain,

"What the hell was that for you big idiot?!" I yelled anything but quietly, my pain now unbearable,

"You're being way too loud for a captive, you little bitch," I smiled, my quarrelling instincts returning. I opened my mouth and screamed in my highest pitched voice,

"MUGEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Know what? Since I kept you in suspense, no reviews are obligated, though they are most definitely welcome.

Though, as a personal request I would like to get to 150 before it's finished. :D HINT HINT


	24. Getting Soft

Yeah, determined to work hard until it's finished :D

**- Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

24**

**Getting Soft**

**Mugen**

I had just finished dragging the boat to shore when I heard it; the familiar high pitched scream. The memory of it had sat idly in the darkest recesses of my brain for so many years, waiting for its opportunity to be useful, and it had returned along with that arrogant girls scream.

I looked back, thinking of the best way to do this, aware that the kid was no longer of use; that fighting in front of him would only succeed in slowing me down and instilling fear into his little heart. Though all the same I felt as though leaving him alone wouldn't do either, the days events already had me on my heels and I felt reluctant to leave him to fend for himself; no matter how short a time it would be.

Footsteps.

They were barely audible and their speed annoyingly fast. I ripped out my sword and faced my potential next opponent who so stealthily attempted to attack me. I faced the dense forests, the sound of branches and trees being brushed away as they made way for my opponent rang in my ears. The footsteps were getting closer, the branches were rustling with the feeling of their surroundings being shaped, and a panting sound approached,

"Mugen!" called a familiar voice rather dominantly and I returned my sword without hesitation, linking my fingers relaxedly behind my head,

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jin?"

"To help Fuu of course"

"Bit late, don't you think?" Jin readjusted his glasses in a hint of embarrassment,

"I took a wrong turn early on," I stared a moment before laughter filled my lungs,

"You've gotten soft, Jin"

"I have not, it was an honest mistake"

"Sure, sure," I said rather absent minded, my mind returning to the task at hand. How to go about the issue of Sora and Fuu…

"Where's Fuu?"

"Look after Sora," I said; ignoring his last comment, "I got something to do"

"You haven't answered my question"

"What's there to answer? She isn't here"

"I heard her a few moments ago, she was calling for-"

"And I'm going, okay? For fucks sake, four eyes, give me a break," I looked at Sora who had been sitting wide eyed and curious in his patience, "Listen up, brat," I began uneasily, "uh…stay with Jin, I'll be back in a minute"

"What about mama?" He asked, his voice so innocent that it pierced my thoughts,

"I'll bring her back," and with that I found myself powering forward through the open track, the memory of Fuu's call still echoing in my mind just as it had echoed down this track.

**Jin**

I rested against a tree, my legs and body exhausted by the previous run. Mugen was right:

I had gotten soft.

I couldn't remember ever being so weak, the feeling was horrible, detestable, such a pitiable feeling of self loathing. The moment this was over I would work harder especially since I finally had a reason to fight. I had a family and friends to protect, my sword had a purpose and for the first time in my life…I had reason.

Achoo.

I looked in the direction of the small child as he rubbed his nose, a determined furrow on my face,

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely, he sniffed and looked up; brow furrowed,

"Hay fever," he replied solemnly. A small smile crossed my face. Mugen had himself an odd child; they seemed so much alike though the kid had none of the arrogance or the idiocy of his father, though I felt that had something more to do with Fuu choice of parenting style.

She had turned out to be a rather responsible mother, I had noticed. Even when she was at her lowest, when Mugen was lost to her, she seemed to still be a comforting and happy mother; she was strong in front of her child and seemed to supply everything he could possibly need, from food to love.

But something told me this wonderful child was temporary.

Mugen wouldn't let Fuu molly-coddle him for long. Now that he was back he would take over, teach the kid to fight as well as some other unsavoury habits. It worried me; though I didn't see this natural sincerity and kindness that the kid seemed to radiate disappear without a fight. I looked up, curious,

"What do you think of Mugen?" Sora looked up, beaming,

"I think he's the best!" he replied confidently,

"Why?"

"He makes me happy," I stared a moment, trying to figure out what he could mean, as far as I could see it was the opposite,

"I see," I said absently, though not actually understanding at all. Sora seemed to understand my confusion as he tried to explain further,

"No ones ever made Mummy so happy or ever really taken care of me"

"I see," I wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

Hey there...yeah, I'm back with my demands...say 145? as I don't want to put out the final chapter without 150 C=

as I've decided that it's a nice number to end at, after 150 I will stop asking =D


	25. As the End Begins

And so here it is: the final chapter.

Though there's actually an **EPILOGUE** so yeah, kinda the last chapter... I call it the last chapter, but that's because I'm cool and it is technically the last chapter because epilogues don't count, they're imposters. DON'T BELIEVE THE EPILOGUES.

But yes, stay tuned for an epilogue, I won't demand reviews (Though I would like to hear what you all think now that the story parts over) but the speed of an epilogue also depends on me as I've kinda been planning an epilogue since chapter 5 or something silly like that and I might have some trouble putting my ideas on paper, but in short...just...stay tuned okay =D

**- Laced with Cyanide**

**

* * *

25**

**As the End Begins**

**Mugen**

I felt exhilaration pump through my veins as the end began. The familiar sensation of blood lust felt different this time; it wasn't frenzied or violent it felt justified. It had been so long since it had felt this good. All that time ago with Fuu, and Jin too I suppose, I had fought for her and now that feeling was rapidly returning with such a satisfying ferocity. My fingers itched for my katana which in turn craved the bitter taste of bloody justice. I remembered it clearly, the feeling of fighting for someone other than myself. It was a glorious feeling; a justification for my rage, a reason for their blood.

A person for me to protect.

It was an incredibly warm feeling that I had forsaken when I'd selfishly let her go, though now I wondered whether it had really been selfish or just an act of self-loathing. Alone, that warm feeling had grown crisp and clear in its purity, though fleeting; leaving my damp soul feeling all the more alone than it was before I dared to feel that warmth again in my dreams. There was a time, years before Fuu had joined me, I could fight through dark eyes and kill with a frozen heart though she had lit the torches in my eyes and pierced the ice that encased my heart. She hadn't changed me though she had made me more human.

It was only once she left that I could compare those feelings for the first time. I killed like I always had, doing as I pleased; fighting for my own sake, though the pleasure had become hollow as it yearned for the fleeting days where my sword fought for another purpose. I tried to fuse the shattered shards of ice that threatened to fall from around my heart, put them back together as they had been before she had gave them that first crack that would change it forever. But now I could feel them; the last glassy shards of ice as they dropped down the abyss that lay below it. My heart was open and vulnerable and for the first time in my life…

…I was afraid.

Fuu, I can do it now, I will fight now, my sword is yours and the kids, just please replace the armour around my heart; I'll protect you, if you protect that chunk of meat in my chest.

I could hear her voice already in the distance as it argued arrogantly with her captor, an oddly nostalgic memory from a time gone by. I felt my fingers grip the fabric hilt of my weapon, I heard the familiar smooth metallic sound of a sword unsheathing and my eyes narrowed as I focused. Fuu wouldn't be touched by this blade ever again, or anything else that might bring her harm. I would never let her know the touch of pain again, or her expressions bear the weight of hurt, or her heart the sensation of sadness or the feeling of hate.

Just a little longer now.

There he was, standing over her, his hands balled in fists, his words threatening as he confronted her and countered her petty arguments, though his voice was drowned out by the sound of anticipation echoing in my ears. In the corner of my eye I could see Fuu, her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of me; my sword raised above my head and my face set in a blatantly animal ferocity as I closed in on my unsuspecting enemy. As I brought his life ever closer to its end. He caught a glimpse of Fuu's expression, finding something strange in her sudden obedience and, to my inconceivable delight, he turned his head.

It was this that I had hoped for, that had made me shed my heathen ways and prayed to the gods in my desperation to make him face me, to look into the eyes of his demise in his final moment. As he turned his head I felt a monstrous smile creep across my face while his eyes widened dramatically, as that single moment of recognition reached his spoiled soul. It was in that single moment as pure, intense fear struck his soul that I felt the ultimate gratification. To him that last moment of his pitiable excuse of a life would be nothing more than me alongside my sword and my animal expression as I sliced him in two and to me it would be the same image though shadowed in fear as I saw it reflected in his eyes.

My sword glided through his neck in a sickly smooth and swift manner, it was a peaceful feeling as it did, as I stole the life of one who had done just that to so many before him. Now no one could ever harm her again, not me, not him nor any other being in this world.

Because it ended today.

**Fuu**

I knew it was over the moment his head touched the ground, rolling away from the rest of his body. I was thankful that his body had fallen sideways, influenced by the push of the sword; I wasn't sure how I would have handled it if it had landed on me. Though, despite my hopes, blood had sprayed on me regardless but I found that I didn't mind too much as there was something much more important to me in this moment.

Mugen.

He stared at the head as it came to a stop near the foot of a tree, wiping his katana on the decapitated corpse's robes before returning it to its place on his back. I stared in awe for a moment; not sure if I was surprised or happy, sad or angry or what feeling I was up to. He turned to me for a moment staring oddly as though I was doing something strange,

"What are you waiting for?" he growled, as though burdened by the situation. I scratched the back of my head pathetically as I stared at my leg, realising that he expected me to stand,

"I kinda…can't walk," he stared at the offending leg before putting his hands behind his head arrogantly, staring at the gaps of sky between the trees,

"You're useless, woman"

"I didn't do this on purpose, you know?" I argued childishly and for a moment I saw him smile, amused before he knelt in front of me, his back facing me. Instinctively I looped my arms around his neck and watched as he readjusted his sword so that I wouldn't be pointlessly uncomfortable before grabbing my legs and lifting me off the ground.

I hugged him tight, out of a fear of falling and my desire for comfort,

"Thanks Mugen," I admitted softly as he began to walk, resting my head on his shoulder, a sudden tiredness creeping over me. He was silent for a time, as if deciding how to respond, or just being ignorant; I couldn't tell anymore. We were walking slowly down the path I had been taken down earlier for about a minute before he finally spoke,

"Sora's back at the shore with Jin," he mumbled,

"Is he safe?" I asked instinctively,

"Of course," he spat, sounding hurt for a moment. I felt his neck arch as he looked up. I stared at him for a moment; the broken light falling on his face through the trees, he seemed hesitant as he thought.

His paced seemed to slow even more as if trying to stall for time. I tightened my grip around his shoulders, my head returning to the crook of his neck where my face seemed a made fit,

"What's wrong?" I asked; suspicious,

"Nothing"

"Don't be stupid, you're acting weird"

"Shut up," He snarled, "or I'll drop you right here and you can find your own way back," I was silent for a moment, unsure how to respond to this delicate situation and feeling a tad odd that I was describing Mugen as delicate,

"You can tell me, you know," I said simply; unsure how else to express the words though the silence went for a while longer regardless. I noticed that Mugen stopped; he began to kick the dirt nervously, as if trying to work up the courage to do something. He readjusted me as I fell down a little. I looked up to see the opening of the forest path, bordered by two arched trees, the light filtering in around them. There was Sora, playing in the boat as he tried to lift the oar that was far too big for him to even contemplate carrying. It was a sentimental sight,

"Hey Fuu…" came Mugen hesitantly,

"What is it," I asked a little too fast, suddenly just as hesitant as he looked, worried about the words I were about to hear, my insecurities returning as I worried about him leaving for good,

"What if…" he took a deep breath and began his sentence again, finding his words, "I'll be leaving soon," I felt the tears threaten to fall from my eyelids and I gripped Mugen's neck even tighter in fear. _I don't want you to go_, the words were on my tongue waiting to be said aloud, though my insecurities saying otherwise. _Please don't go…_ "What if…you came with me, the kid too," I gripped his neck even tighter, lost for words, "well?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Please, I wouldn't have it any other way, Mugen," The tears fell freely now, though their role now joyful,

"It's settled then," the words seemed final and almost self conscious,

"I love you Mugen," He didn't say anything and began walking again.

**Sora**

If he could do it then so could I.

I tried to lift the oar with all my might, Jin giving me that same strange look the entire time from the tree he leant against. Then, all of a sudden, the oar flew up with the utmost ease, flying above me and out of my hands,

"Mama, Papa!" my father stood tall above me, my mother on his back and the oar spinning mischievously around his fingers in his free hand. He looked at me, a small smile on his face,

"C'mon, you brat, we're off."

* * *

**EPIILOGUE SOON...ISH...YEAH**


	26. Epilogue

Tadaaaaaaaaa~  
I'm done, finally over and I'm sorry for taking so long. I opened up the word document that I started a few times then looked over it and just... did not feel it.  
But then, today I opened up a fresh one a just wrote. I like it so much better, the first one was _pathetic_ to say the least.  
Anyway, I'm content.  
Goodbye, sweet Fanfic...

**- Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**26**

**Epilogue**

"You know, Sora?" Growled a young woman. She looked barely fifteen as she stood in the stream looking down at herself hopelessly. Rivulets of water ran through her drenched dark silk hair, continuing down her ivory skin and returning to the stream from whence it came. Her robe was soaked as she covered her breast; an instinctive feminine fear that her body might leak through the material controlling her, however impossible considering the number of layers she was wearing on this cool late autumn afternoon. Yet she persisted with the action, her self-consciousness as it's strongest in front of this irritating creature that had the gall to call himself a man.

He was more of a child, really.

She smiled at the thought; the image in her mind of the simple boys' response to being called a child. He beamed whenever his father used the word "man" when referring to him but seemed to shrink at the word "boy". But she wouldn't say it, no matter how aggravated she was at this point in time, no matter how soaked she was, no matter how cold she was. Damnit, Sora! She was thinking; she should have known that any offer of help from him was not to be trusted. One minute she was leaning in, acquiring some water when a foot was pressed against her back, forcing her into the shallow stream. She fell flat, drenching her entirely.

"Know what?" he responded cheekily, jumping barefoot into the stream after her, his mop of dark brown hair bouncing as landed. The water reach his knees, soaking the hem of his shorts. He splashed around; making his way towards the angered girl,

"You're a jerk."

He laughed.

She glared at him with every step closer, she began to wade backwards, trying to escape from the approaching menace, but the water almost reached her hips, their differences in height working against her as she tried to fight against the density of the water,

"Don't come any closer," she warned, her voice a mixture of fear and amusement now, "I'll tell dad"

"What's Jin gonna' do," he laughed. A rogue stone found its way under her foot and she found herself falling back into the water, a roar of laughter followed before Sora scooped her up and into his arms,

"You're a klutz, you know, Sayori"

"You can talk!" she spat, attempting to free herself from his grip, her arms still across her breast, it was an amusing sight "You're the one that threw me in here"

"You fell in on your own, I tried to grab you," he defended,

"You pushed me in!"

"And you're crazy"

"I am not," she muttered, trailing off, beginning to doubt her resolve. She had given up on struggling out of his grip; she had no chance of escaping until he let her go.

In one step, Sora had made his way back onto dry land, a feat that would have required a small climb for Sayori. He plonked her back on her feet and she stared at him miserably, a drenched mouse wearily looking at the one that had pulled her out.

Achoo.

Sayori wiped her nose, frustrated, suddenly feeling very clogged up and cold now that she was out of the water. She began to shiver and tried to walk forward with much effort; her clothes now feeling very heavy. Sora looked at her as she stumbled away from him,

"Take it off Sayori," His voice sounded concerned, but the message still shocked her,

"What!?" She choked, horrified by the proposition,

"You heard me," He laughed, realising the context of his own words, "Take all those layers off, they're soaked and cold and weighing you down"

"Are you kidding?!" She said in the same stunned voice, "These layers are the only thing keeping me respectable"

"I'm offended," he said, feigning mock hurt, "that you think that I would interested in a runt like you," she turned around, though not as gracefully as she had hoped, she tumbled a little at the speed of the turn, the clothes refusing to cease her momentum,

"Who would want to be seen by a dirty rat like _you,_" she shot back,

"If you didn't notice, we both just had a little bath," he grumbled, "And you're one to talk, you stubborn little baby"

"This is coming from you? You're a biggest child out there," he was silent a moment,

"I am not," his face fell, he didn't enjoy being called a child and for a moment, regret could be seen on Sayori's face. The simplest, however ultimate insult. He unsheathed the sword at his back, Sayori's eyes widened.

He wouldn't.

But he did. He walked up to her, his pace fast enough to get to her before she was able to move away in all her saturated glory. He was smiling now and the sword reached her, the five layers falling around her in pieces, the barest layer achieving a small slice. Sora scratched his head for a moment, disappointed with his aim,

"A little too deep," he mumbled, ignoring the drenched layer of fabric clinging to her visible skin. Sayori blushed wildly, spinning around and crouching on the floor to hide as much as she could, despite this, Sora seemed to have almost no interest. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

The breeze was so raw and cold.

She couldn't help but let out a shiver and, as a result, she heard footsteps. Her head was pushed through a warm fabric and her fingers touched the fabric with pleasure. She opened her eyes and recognised the article of clothing immediately. Sora's shirt. It was so warm and smelt so sweet; as though it had been sitting in the sun. For a moment she wondered how that could possibly be; it had been nothing but clouds all day. But just as this thought entered her mind, the worst possible thing happened.

Specks of rain.

It was mere drizzle, but they both knew that it wouldn't end there; the rain was going to become violent, a storm was coming their way as even blacker clouds loomed in the distance. Winter had finally arrived, however inconvenient. Before she knew it, warmth engulfed her hands as Sora's fingers curled around her own. He pulled her up and they began to run; getting caught in a storm was the last thing they needed, especially since Sayori was already developing the beginnings of a cold. A winter cold was a dangerous thing in their world. There was no time for debate.

Sayori looked up, a smile in her heart as she saw the edges of Sora's determined face before her. Sometimes that Jerk wasn't as much a Jerk as he made himself out to be. They continued on in this way for a good ten minutes, the rain steadily increasing in strength; going from a drizzle to a shower in no time at all. But they'd finally arrived, the large, isolated building was right in front of them and they leapt onto the porch and under the cover. They stood there panting, catching their breath for a time, sounding and looking wild as Sayori was on the floor on he knees and Sora was stretching in an attempt to hide his poor stamina. He'd have to start training with dad again, he decided.

The door slid open.

A woman peered through; the lines on her face a mere mask that hid the childish face behind it, she smiled, a cheeky grin on her face as she looked at the two,

"The love-birds are back," laughed Fuu,

"They better not be," came a stern, however pleasantly feminine voice as Shino met Fuu at the door,

"Where's the bucket," growled the shortest woman. Sora put his arms behind his head and laughed nervously. They had completely forgotten about it,

"We uh…left it behind, Sayori fell in and then it rained and-"

"So you _left_ and perfectly good bucket by the river," he scratched his head,

"It…might have floated away," he said, remembering the bucket falling in with her,

"You're hopeless!" She accused, "Honestly, you get more and more like you father every day, should have just called you Mugen," though she sounded angry, she moved out of the doorway to let her son and Sayori in to the warm room,

"Oi!" Growled an aggravated voice, "Leave the kid alone," though he was more defensive of his own character Sora still waved at his father, his head bowed guiltily at having to having to be defended, "It was the girls fault, she fell in"

"_He_ Pushed me," Sayori regretted the words before she said them,

"Sora," a deadly voice warned from the corner, "What have you been doing to my daughter," Jin's eyes flashed a deadly colour,

"I…I didn't! She fell in, I tried to save he-"

"Leave my son alone, your little wench is to blame"

"Your ruffian is the source of the problem," they were on their feet now and Fuu and Shino stood next to their appointed children, they're actions were synchronised as they tiredly placed their faces into their hands at their husbands seemingly common behaviour. Sora and Sayori just stared guiltily, unsure of how to clear the matter,

"I'll slice you in two," swore Jin

"Not if I kill you first you dirty fish-faced bastard," they stared at each other intensely, each of their hands at their blades.

Laughter.

Suddenly, Sora and Sayori were in fits; the simple escalation of the argument somehow amusing in their eyes. They saw this everyday, but today it was especially funny, maybe it was the small adventure the pair of them had just experienced, or maybe it was the fact that they were both drenched and the situation seemed particularly silly. Regardless, they laughed, the mood seemed to relax and Mugen smiled wryly, putting his hands in his pockets, Jin retreated to his corner and the mothers smiled at their hopeless husbands and ridiculous children.

It was only when the laughter stopped that a harsh voice pierced the warmth,

"Sayori, where on earth are your clothes."

Another bucket was placed outside, quickly filling up in the storms intensity, with this supper was prepared and the six of them sat at the low table, rice and vegetables from the market and fish from Mugen's boat were set on the table, becoming a great feast. A little further down a group of ten or so boys sat at the table, students at Jin's Dojo, however the small family of people were grouped together at one end.

There was always much talk at the table. The adults seemed to pair into genders but the youngest two of the group sat together, listening to their parents as the sake continued to flow into their cups. Sora finished his food quickly; the alcohol not interesting him in the least today, unlike other occasions when he would attempt to steal a glass or three while Fuu wasn't looking.

But today he was tired. Maybe he was coming down with a cold too, he wasn't sure, but he sure wasn't feeling it today. Sayori stared after him, not long after she finished her meal and made her way to bed, her parents company no where near as interesting as Sora's. She shivered her way down the cold hall where the dorms were situated; she had her own room however walking in there it felt damp and cold. She picked up her rug and wrapped it around her.

Something fell out.

A shirt, now damp, lay limp on the floor. Carefully, she picked it up, a small smile on her face. It was no longer warm, but the scent of sun still remained. Still wrapped in her blanket, she turned around and made her way to Sora's room, she slid open the door, where she could see the tall figure sprawled out on his futon. He rolled onto his side and looked up at his guest,

"Yeah?" he mumbled,

"I'm cold," she said, looking at him, "and your shirt…" he looked at her, a teasing smile on her face,

"Don't you think we're a little too old to be cuddling up to each other when it rains?" His voice was joking, but she could hear the insecurity behind it, she felt the same, but somehow, she wanted to be warmed by him. He looked at her a moment longer before lifting his rug invitingly, sighing as he did, as though the act was a hassle. She took a few steps closer and laid her own rug on top of his before crawling underneath.

Just as she had expected, it was incredibly warm in his bed, the man was a living heater, but maybe that was because there was so much of him, He lay on his back, hands behind his head. His eyes remained closed, but he could feel the presence next to him like nothing before. A year or so ago, they just felt like kids hanging around on a winter night to keep warm…

…But now.

Sayori curled up next to him, her forehead resting against his side, feeling the effects of his warmth like ever before. But she could feel another warmth rising, her own, She could feel the heat of her blush; it was nice however embarrassing, she buried her face deeper into his side, he didn't move away and she bit her lip. The words were on her lips, they wanted to escape, but they couldn't. Not now, not here. She felt so lonely with her words hurting her chest, just say it… do it… He couldn't hate you that much. Her cold hands rested on his chest.

I love you.

But the words went unsaid a boys snores only greeted her swollen heart. This is fine, she thought.

Just fine.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON.**


End file.
